Jasmine's Crusade
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Jasmine Queen. My parents are Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance. When I was a child, my dad was arrested for a crime he didn't commit and in his absence, Star City has been overrun by criminals. But now I'm here to continue his mission. Save my city. And one day, I will find the person who framed my father and bring my family back together. I am the Green Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

**I own Jasmine Queen and nothing else. Also while this story does not take place in the normal arrowverse, it is not in the Stories Redone Universe either. On this earth, Laurel did not die, though she did have to take some time away from the field to recover and Dinah was still recruited though she had the codename Silver Wolf, as was Rene and Curtis, Team Arrow never broke up and Roy's name has been cleared and he and Thea got married and so did Oliver and Laurel. Now with the story.**

* * *

Laurel Lance was currently had just returned to her apartment after work to find that someone had already entered it.

"Who's there?" Laurel asked as she saw the fridge in her kitchen was open.

"Seriously, all you have is non alcoholic beer?" Jasmine Queen asked as Laurel relaxed at the sight of her daughter.

"Jasmine, when did you get back in town?" Laurel asked, since her daughter had been traveling the world for the past 5 years.

"This morning, I tried calling you to let you know, but you never picked up. Still trying to save the world?" Jasmine asked.

"If I don't, who will?" Laurel asked, though she had a feeling she knew where this conversation was headed.

"We both know who. Any luck getting dad out of prison?" Jasmine asked.

"No, five years and still nothing. Believe me every chance I get I'm still trying to find a way to prove his innocence." Laurel said.

"Not everything." Jasmine said.

"No, I left that life behind." Laurel said.

"And the people of this city have suffered because of it mom. You all abandoned the city." Jasmine argued.

"Says the woman who's spent the past 5 years out of contact with her family. Did it ever occur to you that I was worried about you." Laurel said and Jasmine took a deep breath.

"I didn't come here to fight." Jasmine said.

"Then why are you here?" Laurel asked.

"To tell you what I've been up to while I was gone." Jasmine said.

"Let me guess, you were following in your father's footsteps?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, someone needs to protect this city like he did and since you won't." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, I promised your father I'd keep you safe. Being a vigilante does not qualify as safe." Laurel said.

"Mom, dad did more than just protect the people in the glades, he gave them hope. Something that doesn't exist there anymore. They need something to believe in." Jasmine said.

"You really want to do this don't you?" Laurel asked.

"You and dad taught me to stand up for others, even at my own risk. You put your lives on the line every night. How can you expect me to do any less?" Jasmine asked and Laurel smiled at her.

"I can't. You remind me so much of your father Jasmine. I felt like I was just talking to him right now." Laurel said.

"So you'll support me?" Jasmine asked.

"Sweetheart, I will always be in your corner. But I'm not getting back in the game, I think I'm a bit too old for that." Laurel said.

"I understand." Jasmine assured her and Laurel smiled.

"You'll need a suit." Laurel said.

"I actually came from Central City. Cisco made me a new suit." Jasmine said.

"You'll also need a base, since all of your father's are destroyed by now." Laurel said.

"I'll figure it out. But mom, I'm not just going to help this city. I'm going to find the person who framed dad and bring them to justice." Jasmine said.

"I hope you do. I've missed your father, seeing him without the bulletproof glass." Laurel said.

"I'll bring him home to you." Jasmine said as she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Jasmine. Now, go save the city." Laurel said and Jasmine smiled at her as she hugged her mom before leaving.

* * *

Jasmine approached the building she'd bought 5 years ago using money her grandfather Robert had left her. Jasmine was planning to turn it into a teen club, similar to Verdant, only with no booze, no age limit, give the kids and teens in the Glades somewhere safe to go after school. But it was a cover for what was underneath.

Jasmine entered the room that would be her office.

"Well Cisco, you've had 5 years to put this together, let's see what you put together." Jasmine said as she reached under her desk and pressed a hidden button on it, causing the wall to slide away, revealing a hidden elevator.

"He's still got it." Jasmine said as she walked into the elevator and pressed the button that closed the doors and took her down to her new lair.

"This is awesome." Jasmine said when the doors opened, revealing her brand new lair. It was designed similarly to her father's old bunker, but with several new features, including having a small lounge area in the corner.

Jasmine then walked over to the main computer hub to see a golden ring on the console. This ring had an arrow insignia on it and she smiled as she saw the note from Cisco.

For easy storage and transport. The note read.

"You really are a genius Cisco." Jasmine said as she slid the ring on and walked over to the closed suit pod in the back of the room, placed her ring into the locking mechanism and turned it, causing the pod to open to reveal a new green suit. It actually resembled her father's green arrow gear, only this was designed for a woman her age and build.

"Time to get to work." Jasmine said as she removed the suit from it's mannequin and after putting it on, she strapped on her gauntlets, put on her quiver, grabbed her bow, slid on her mask and finally, she pulled up her hood. The same hood her father had worn.

The Green Arrow had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to answer the question, the actress playing Jasmine is Dove Cameron.**

* * *

Jasmine was currently following a lead on a big deal that was supposed to be going down for the Chinese Triad, since ever since her father had been arrested and the Green Arrow had disappeared, they'd done what Ricardo Diaz couldn't and had virtually taken control of the city. Now she was taking it back.

That was why she now found herself down at the docks, listening in on the Triad's conversation as they surrounded a big shipping container.

"Any ideas on what this big shipment is?" one of the lackeys asked.

"Weapons shipment. Not sure what kind, all I know is that they'll do some major damage to anyone who gets in our way." the leader, who Jasmine had identified as Shan Fao, a high level triad enforcer, said.

"Sweet, but I don't know why he'd bother. Ever since the Green Arrow disappeared, this city has been ripe for the taking. None of his old partners have come out to play and we've taken over." the same lackey said.

"True, but one can never have too much weaponry. Especially since I hear this is Argus grade gear." Shan said and that got Jasmine's attention. How these guys had gotten their hands on Argus ordinance, she didn't know, but she didn't intend to find out what they were going to use them for. With that in mind, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and fired, causing an explosion, which caused the Triad to burst into a small panic before she fired a cable arrow and slid down it, landing with grace as she switched on her voice modulator.

"Guess who's back boys." Green Arrow said as she raised her bow at them.

"You're not Green Arrow. You're a woman." Shan Fao said.

"Very perceptive of you. I can see why you're the brains. Now, one chance, stand down or be taken down. Your choice." Green Arrow said.

"You're not very good at counting bitch. See it's only one of you and there's several of us. It isn't a fair fight." Shan said smugly.

"You're right. You should've brought more guys." Green Arrow said as she let her arrow fly, pinning one of the thugs in the shoulder before the rest of the guys swarmed her.

They obviously thought she wouldn't pose much of a challenge, since Jasmine could tell they weren't even taking this seriously at first. That all changed when she showed them she was just as good a fighter as the last person to wear her hood.

After that, they began firing their weapons, but she took cover and began firing arrows in retaliation, hitting every single one of her marks with perfect aim until it was just her and Shan left.

"What you going to hide like a coward?" Shan taunted.

"You should've stayed in the distance. It would've been safer." Green Arrow said as she charged up at him and they began fighting in close quarters, his knife against her bow.

"Oh and by the way." Green Arrow said as she kicked Shan's feet out from under him, vaulted over him and held him in a choke hold.

"I really hate being called a bitch." she said as she punched him out and injected him with a tranq to keep him knocked out as she then went and tied them up before going to secure the cargo.

"Lyla will be wanting this back." Green Arrow said as she opened the container to find that the argus agents had been tied up against their wills.

"It's okay, they're dealt with. Tell Director Michaels that she should probably check security to find out how the triad found about this shipment and you might want to detain these guys before they wake up." Green Arrow said as she cut them free.

"Who are you?" one of the agents asked.

Jasmine turned around and smiled at them under her hood.

"I'm the Green Arrow." She said as she fired a cable arrow and swung out of there, leaving the agents in shock.

* * *

Jasmine was now sitting in her bunker, her mask off and hood down as she watched the news report.

"More speculation continues about the circumstances of the capture of the Chinese Triad members, many believe that this is the work of a new vigilante, or, given that we have been told that arrows have been found at the scene, we have reason to believe that the Green Arrow has returned." the reporter said as Jasmine turned off the TV.

"They're right on both counts." Jasmine said as she looked down at the photograph on the table. It had been taken on her 6th birthday, it was a picture of her, her mother and her father.

"I hope I'm making you proud dad. I promise, one day, I will find the man who framed you and I will get you out of prison." Jasmine said as she braced herself changing out of her suit.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine now found herself sitting in Iron Heights Prison visitor wing, waiting for someone to sit on the other side of the glass and he came.

"Hey Jaz." Oliver Queen said with a smile at his daughter.

"Hi dad." Jasmine said with a smile.

"I've missed you so much." Oliver said.

"I've missed you to. I promise dad, I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to find the man who framed you." Jasmine said and Oliver smiled.

"I'm guessing that you being back in town and a new vigilante appearing tonight isn't a coincidence. I mean we do get news in here Jasmine." Oliver said with a knowing smiled.

"Dad, I have spent the past 5 years looking for the man who framed you. And while I still don't know who it was, I followed the trail back here to Star City. I'm going to get you out of here and I'm going to pick up where you left off. I'm going to save our city." Jasmine said and Oliver smiled.

"I know you will Jasmine. I am so proud of the woman that you've become. I only wish I could've been there to help your mother raise you." Oliver said.

"I wish you were there to. But dad, you're not going to be in here much longer. I'm going to get you out of here." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, just, promise me you won't let this consume your life." Oliver said.

"I promise dad." Jasmine said.

"Good. Now go." Oliver said and Jasmine smiled sadly as she watched her father be escorted away as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, it's Lyla Michaels, would you mind stopping by mine and John's apartment?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, I'll head over there now." Jasmine said as she hung up and walked out of the prison.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jasmine arrived at the Diggle apartment, John opened the door for her.

"Hey Jasmine." John said to his goddaughter.

"Uncle Dig." Jasmine said as she hugged him.

"Jasmine." Lyla said.

"Lyla, you wanted to talk to me?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, my agents last night reported that they were rescued by the Green Arrow." Lyla said.

"That's not possible. Oliver's been in prison for the past 16 years." John said.

"Yeah, no one knows that better than me." Jasmine said.

"However, they said that this Green Arrow was a woman. Care to explain?" Lyla asked as John caught on as he looked at Jasmine in shock.

"I'm just doing what you should be doing. Saving our city. John, you, Felicity, Rene, Dinah, Aunt Thea, Curtis, you all abandoned this city when my dad was arrested. My mom was one thing, she had to raise me by herself, but the rest of you, this city needed you and you left it to die. I'm just trying to bring it back. Give people hope again. Something that hasn't been felt in this city in a long time." Jasmine said.

"And also bring the person who framed your dad to justice." John said.

"Yeah. The Green Arrow gives the people of the Glades, of the whole city hope. And they need it now more than ever." Jasmine said defensively.

"Jasmine, just like you, I have been trying to figure out who it is that framed Oliver to get him out of prison. But you're right, the city did need us and we abandoned it. And your old man would be proud if he knew what you were doing." John said.

"He does know and he is proud. I just wish he could've been the one to teach me to shoot. To swing off buildings, all of that stuff." Jasmine said and John smiled.

"You really are Oliver's daughter." John said.

"And proud of it." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, I didn't bring you here to to lecture you or scold you. I asked you to come here so I could thank you for recovering those weapons and saving the lives of my agents." Lyla said.

"You're welcome. The triad is getting ambitious, going after Argus grade weapons. How did they even find out about that?" Jasmine asked.

"No clue. But I promise we will get to the bottom of it. But anyways, you think you can save this city?" Lyla asked.

"I think I have to try." Jasmine said.

"Then we won't stop you and should you need any of Argus's resources, they'll be at your disposal, just like they were at your dad's." Lyla said.

"Great, you know, tomorrow I'm showing my mom my new base. You guys can come check it out to." Jasmine said.

"Not a bad idea to know where the new Green Arrow is hanging out should we need her. And Jasmine, consider me a reserve member of your team." John said.

"I don't have a team." Jasmine said.

"You can't do this alone Jasmine. It took Oliver some time to figure that out, but saving this is more than one person can do alone. It takes a team to do it." John said.

"Maybe you're right, but it's not like there's a ton of vigilantes in the city to choose from." Jasmine said.

"Yet. When Oliver first started out, he inspired a wave of vigilantes, like Roy, Rene, Rory, Evelyn, Vigilante, a ton of them. And with you appearing tonight as the Green Arrow, more will appear, just like they did before. Just be patient. And when they do start to appear, I'll help you figure out which ones to recruit." John said.

"Thank you John. Now I have to go. I'll text you the address of my base." Jasmine said.

"Okay then. Where are you going though?" John asked.

"Apartment hunting. I left as soon as I graduated college and I have no intention of living with my mother for long or living in my lair." Jasmine said.

"Have fun." Lyla said.

* * *

"DA Lance, what brings you down here?" Dinah asked as Laurel entered the precinct.

"Dinah, I think you can call me Laurel. It's no secret we're friends." Laurel said.

"Right, sorry, force of habit." Dinah said and Laurel smiled.

"It's fine. But anyways, as for why I'm here, I heard that some members of the Triad are going to prison." Laurel said.

"Yes and I'm assuming Jasmine is the one we have to thank for that." Dinah said, that last part in a hushed tone as they entered her office.

"How'd you figure it out?" Laurel asked.

"Like father like daughter. Jasmine disappears off the face of the earth for 5 years and the same night she comes back to town, a new female Green Arrow shows up, I'm not an idiot." Dinah said and Laurel smiled.

"No you are not. I'm pretty sure that John and Lyla have made the connection to." Laurel said.

"So, how do you feel that your daughter is following Oliver's footsteps?" Dinah asked.

"Little insulted she didn't go by Black Canary, but I'll get over it. If anything, I am extremely proud of her." Laurel said.

"That's why I've ordered my officers to stand down in regards to her until we get a better idea of her agenda. Something tells me that this is a bit more personal than just taking down crime syndicates." Dinah said.

"She's trying to find the person who framed Oliver." Laurel said.

"I should've known. Just let her know that if any other vigilantes start popping up because of her, she has to deal with them, the department is stretched thin enough as it is." Dinah said.

"I'll pass on the message." Laurel said.

"Also, I'll let her know if I get any new leads in Oliver's case, since I've still been looking to." Dinah said.

"We all have." Laurel agreed.

"And we will get him out of Iron Heights eventually." Dinah said.

"I know. I just wish eventually was right now." Laurel said.

"Hey, with Jasmine not worrying about regulations, she'll be able to find info sooner." Dinah said.

"I hope so. I miss my husband." Laurel said as she walked out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, any idea why Jasmine bought this place?" Lylas asked Laurel as they, John, Felicity, Thea and Roy entered the building.

"All I know is that Jasmine used the money Robert and Moira left her to buy this property, most likely for the same reason Ollie opened Verdant." Laurel said as Jasmine entered the room.

"You're right mom. I'm planning on turning this place into a cyber cafe/teen night club. No age limit, no alcohol, but it will give the kids in the Glades somewhere safe to hang out." Jasmine said.

"That's smart, appealing to kids, your dad just opened a normal night club." John said.

"Well, I'm improving upon that idea." Jasmine said with a grin.

"So, where's the secret lair?" Felicity asked.

"Follow me to my office." Jasmine said, leading them to the back.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" John asked.

"The switch is built into my desk." Jasmine said, reaching under her desk and hitting the button, revealing the elevator.

"Nice." Thea said as they got in the elevator.

* * *

"Okay, this place is much cooler than any of our bases." Felicity said.

"Well, Cisco's had 5 years to put it together." Jasmine said.

"That's why you bought this building before you even became active." Laurel realized.

"Yeah, I knew that I'd need a base of operations for my activities, so I asked Cisco to start working on it while I trained." Jasmine said.

"I like your suits display. What's with the lock thing?" Felicity asked.

"It works like Barry's suit. Cisco made this ring to store my suit in so I can access it at a moment's notice. Speaking of suits, I want you to see this." Jasmine said as she typed in a few buttons on the computer and suddenly, the wall on the other side of the bunker opened up to reveal to the suits of the previous Team Arrow in the following order, Mr. Terrific, Arsenal, Spartan, Green Arrow, Speedy, Black Canary, Wild Dog and Silver Wolf.

"You got our old suits." John said.

"Yeah, I asked Cisco to send them to me." Jasmine said.

"Why?" Laurel asked.

"To honor you guys. You may have stopped fighting, but you were all the ones who inspired me." Jasmine said.

"Especially your dad." Laurel said as she looked sadly up at her husband's suit.

"Dad should still be in the fight right now. Who knows, maybe if he were still here, the city wouldn't have gone to crap like it has now." Jasmine said.

"Need some tech support?" Felicity asked, clearly ogling Jasmine's computer setup.

"Seriously, you want back in?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't go into the field, but you could use someone running mission control and who could do that better than the same person who helped keep your dad from getting killed every week." Felicity said.

"Welcome to the team Overwatch." Jasmine said.

"So you are planning on building a team?" Laurel asked.

"Once more vigilantes start appearing in the city, yeah." Jasmine said, right as the computers went off.

"What's that?" Thea asked.

"I'm tapped into the SCPD's system and have it set to notify me of any reports of vigilantism. Don't tell Dinah." Jasmine said as she checked the report.

"How did we never think of that?" Roy asked.

"Because we had an actual contact in the police department." John said.

"Yeah, first my dad and then Dinah." Laurel said.

"Well, since Grandpa Quentin is gone," Jasmine said that part hesitantly, since her grandfather had died at the hands of Ricardo Diaz, something that her parents had made sure he paid for dearly, "and I'd rather keep Dinah out of the game, since even though she's changed her views on vigilantism, I just don't feel comfortable bringing her in on this, this is the next best thing." Jasmine said.

"What about Rene and Curtis?" John asked.

"Rene I'm all for, since he probably kept Dad's crusade alive the longest, Curtis I'm indifferent to." Jasmine said as she pulled up the report.

"So, what was the report about?" Thea asked.

"Apparently the report isn't about a vigilante arrest, but more like they were interfering in a police matter." Jasmine said.

"They?" John asked.

Yeah, this report doesn't mention what gender the vigilante was. But it looks like they were being a pain in the Triad's ass. Might be worth looking into for recruiting purposes." Jasmine said.

"I'll hack into the SCPD's files see if there are any images or anything we can use to track them down." Felicity said as she sat down at the computers.

"You've missed this haven't you?" Jasmine asked.

"I have." Felicity agreed.

"We'll leave you to it." Laurel said as she and the others left, thinking that the city would be in very good hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Since Felicity said that due to how limited the information they were able to gather about this new vigilante from the SCPD, it would take her some time to get any useful intel on them, so Jasmine decided to see what had changed in the city while she'd been gone.

Which was why she was currently at her old favorite karaoke bar, the Sirens. She used to always come here with her friends after school and this was actually where she'd had her first job. She'd always loved karaoke and there had been more than a few jokes about her becoming a professional singer and who knows, maybe if her father hadn't been arrested, she might've pursued that dream. But all she could think about now was getting justice for her dad.

Anyways, she'd just entered Sirens and smiled, since at least it hadn't changed much. Same stage that she'd rocked every night she came in, same bar, but now the furniture had changed.

"Well, if it isn't the champion returning from the abyss." A familiar voice said and Jasmine smiled as she saw her old friend and the current bartender of the place, Ryan Ghost.

"Ryan. It's been awhile." Jasmine said as she sat down at the bar.

"Yeah, no fault of mine. What have you been up to?" Ryan asked.

"Lot of travelling, trying to see if I could have a life outside of being the daughter of the DA and a man who was framed for crimes he didn't commit." Jasmine said.

"Still believe your old man is innocent huh?" Ryan asked.

"I'm not getting into this with you again Ry. So, how'd you end up here. Last I heard, you enlisted in the marines, just like your dad did." Jasmine asked.

"I tried, but honestly, I think that was more me trying to please my dad then anything else. I found that the marines and I didn't really mix." Ryan said.

"Really, what happened?" Jasmine asked.

"It's simple, me and rules." Ryan said and Jasmine chuckled.

"Never were a good mix. I swear to god, I've lost track of how many time I got grounded because I listened to you. I'm still not sure how my mom always caught me sneaking into the loft at 3 am." Jasmine said.

"Hey, you were very willing every time. Anyways, what can I get you?" Ryan asked.

"You know what." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Mango and Strawberry smoothie, extra whipped cream on top, coming right up." Ryan said and Jasmine smiled as she watched him make that drink. She'd always been so happy when she was spending time with Ryan. Too bad he'd always had eyes for someone else and they'd always clashed regarding her dad. Ryan never believed that he was innocent.

"Here you go. On the house, as a welcome back gift." Ryan said as he handed her the smoothie.

"No, I insist on paying. It's not like I can't afford it." Jasmine said as she handed him her card.

"Okay, if you insist." Ryan said as he rang it up.

"So anyways, is Jewel around?" Jasmine asked, referring to Ryan's high school sweetheart.

To her pleasant surprise, Ryan's face soured at that.

"No, Jewel and I broke shortly before I left for training." Ryan said.

"Really, you two didn't try and work things out?" Jasmine asked.

"No, honestly, it had already been coming for a while, we just wanted different things." Ryan said.

"Well, I'm sorry and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through that." Jasmine said.

"Don't be. So anyways, you planning on retaking your old title as the top siren?" Ryan asked and Jasmine laughed.

"Yeah, though, what time do you get off?" Jasmine asked.

"15 minutes why?" Ryan asked.

"I wouldn't mind if we sang our favorite duet together." Jasmine said and Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that. I still do sing here sometimes." Ryan said.

"I'd hope so. I'm not the only with a great voice." Jasmine said with a wink as she went to watch the singers.

* * *

After Ryan had gotten off work, he'd changed into more casual clothes and now he and Jasmine were standing on the stage, holding microphones as the song name, Glowing in the Dark by Girl and the Dreamcatcher, appeared on the screens. ( **Bold for Ryan,** _italics for Jasmine and_ _ **bold and italics for both**_ _)_

 **"You know how I get when the sun goes down, How it feels when no one's around."**

 _"I know, I know-oh-oh-oh I know, I know-oh-oh."_

 **"I get kind of lost and I can't see straight, Hate it but it's just what we take."**

 _"I know, I know-oh-oh-oh, I know, I know-oh-oh"_

 _ **"I've been bitten by the lonely**_

 _ **But when I'm not the only**_

 _ **When I'm, when I'm not the only**_

 _ **One who feels it, maybe it's sick to say**_

 _ **But it helps that you feel the same**_

 _ **I know, I know-oh-oh**_

 _ **When the lights go out**_

 _ **We're glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We started from a spark**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Like we've never been down**_

 _ **Glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We'll light up Central Park**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Cause you're here with me now**_

 _ **Dark days but it's alright**_

 _ **So fine, every night**_

 _ **Oh-oh, whoa**_

 _ **Glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We started from a spark**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Like we've never been down**_

 _ **Glowing in the dark**_

 _ **Doin' 2 AM, way above the clouds**_

 _ **Rooftop, yeah, we're just hanging out"**_

 _"I know, I know-oh-oh-oh_

 _I know, I know-oh-oh"_

 _ **"Now we're looking down like we got no fear**_

 _ **We got dreams and they start right here"**_

 _"I know, I know-oh-oh-oh_

 _I know, I know-oh-oh"_

 _ **"We get bitten by the lonely**_

 _ **But we're not the only**_

 _ **Yeah we're, yeah we're not the only**_

 _ **Ones who know the way you get through the night**_

 _ **Is to bring on a little bright**_

 _ **I know, I know-oh-oh**_

 _ **When the lights go out**_

 _ **We're glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We started from a spark**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Like we've never been down**_

 _ **Glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We'll light up Central Park**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Cause you're here with me now**_

 _ **Dark days but it's alright**_

 _ **So fine, every night**_

 _ **Oh-oh, whoa**_

 _ **Glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We started from a spark**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Like we've never been down**_

 _ **Glowing in the dark**_

 _ **When I'm bitten by the lonely**_

 _ **You can get to know me**_

 _ **I know, I know-oh-oh**_

 _ **We're glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We started from a spark**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Like we've never been down**_

 _ **Glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We'll light up Central Park**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Cause you're here with me now**_

 _ **Dark days but it's alright**_

 _ **So fine, every night**_

 _ **Oh-oh, whoa, oh-oh**_

 _ **We're glowing in the dark**_

 _ **We started from a spark**_

 _ **We're lights that never go out**_

 _ **Like we've never been down**_

 _ **Glowing in the dark."**_

When they finished their song, the entire audience was clapping and Jasmine grinned as she looked over at Ryan and noticed something on his neck. A scar that indicated contact with a sharp blade and by the looks of it, it was a recent acquisition. Nothing that happened while he was in the military. Which left her to wonder how he got it.

* * *

 **Ryan Ghost is played by Ryan McCartan, and the song in this chapter, Glowing in the Dark, belongs to Girl and the Dreamcatcher.**


	6. Chapter 6

On her way back to her new apartment, Jasmine decided to have Felicity check on something for her.

"Hey Jasmine, what's up?" Felicity asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Felicity asked.

"I need you to access all hospital records in the for any appointments regarding Ryan Ghost." Jasmine said.

"You're old friend? Why?" Felicity asked curiously.

"I just need you to confirm something for me." Jasmine said.

"I'm on it and also, I think I might have a genuine lead on the bastard who set Oliver up." Felicity said, getting Jasmine's attention.

"I'm on way there now." Jasmine said as she headed into the direction of her lair.

* * *

"You said you had a hit. What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"I began thinking that maybe this was a skeleton from Oliver's past and I've been digging into the relationships of some of your dad's enemies. The ones who didn't survive his visits." Felicity said.

"And?" Jasmine asked.

"I have two possible leads. One is Grant Wilson, even though Slade and your dad are friends now, Grant is just like his father, except he doesn't have Mirakuru in him." Felicity said as she pulled up an image on her screen revealing a guy in a familiar suit.

"Makes sense. Grant and I did cross paths a few times while I was gone. Long story, do not ask. I lost track of him after the last time he and I locked horns, I'll call Slade, see if he can help us out on that end." Jasmine said.

"Okay, and our second suspect would Scarlet Nathan." Felicity said as she pulled up an image of a woman who looked a few years younger than Felicity.

"Am I supposed to know the connection?" Jasmine asked.

"I did a lot of digging and it turns that Adrian Chase had a daughter. Who after her mother was killed was put into protective custody, separate from her father. Chase really went all out to keep Scarlet hidden." Felicity said and Jasmine nodded.

"Where is she now?" Jasmine asked.

"Working on getting a location on her. But then again, there's also a chance we could be overthinking this." Felicity said.

"This is the best lead I've gotten in 6 years of searching. Also, see if you can find any connection between the victim dad was framed for killing and either of our suspects. That might help shed some more light on the subject." Jasmine said and Felicity nodded.

"Also, on the topic of Ryan Ghost, it appears that he's been showing up at Starling General a lot with similar to what your dad had a lot of the time when he was injured in the field." Felicity said.

"Can you access when his first trip with these sort of injuries appeared and also checked when the first reports of this new vigilante came in the SCPD?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, sure?" Felicity said as she began to pick up on where Jasmine was going was going with this as they saw the timings matched up and they both knew it was no coincidence, especially when more and more of the reports seemed to overlap.

"Ryan is this new vigilante. That's actually a bit of a relief." Jasmine said.

"Yeah at least you know you can trust him. So we bringing him into the fold?" Felicity asked.

"Absolutely. Ryan is basically our version of Rene. He was discharged from the Marines simply because he doesn't like playing by the rules and he's lived in the Glades his whole life and more importantly, I've known him since we were little. If there's one person I trust to bring in on this, it's him." Jasmine said.

"So, how are you going to tell him?" Felicity asked.

"I'm going to invite him over here tomorrow, tell him that I know he's the vigilante and tell him that I'm the Green Arrow." Jasmine said.

"Seriously?" Felicity asked.

"One of the reasons dad had so much trouble keeping his team together at times was that he kept things from them, didn't trust them the way he should have. I'm not going to be that kind of leader. If people are going to throw in with me, then they deserve to know who's leading the charge." Jasmine said.

"You really have learned from his mistakes." Felicity said.

"My father was a good leader and an even better man, but there were some parts of him that were less than savory, specifically, his inability to trust people. I mean, I understand why he had such as hard time doing it, but still." Jasmine said.

"Just remember that you can't be too trusting of people. Your father made sure that only people who earned his trust got it and it kept him alive." Felicity said.

"I know." Jasmine said and Felicity nodded as they continued to work.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Ryan entered the club to find Jasmine waiting for him.

"So Jas, what did you want to talk to me about?" Ryan asked.

"I know you're the vigilante. And not the new Green Arrow one." Jasmine said bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Relax, it's fine, I won't tell. Just be honest with me." Jasmine said.

"Why would you think I was the vigilante?" Ryan asked.

"You forget, Felicity Smoak, genius former CEO of Palmer Tech, is one of my mom's best friends. I saw your scars last night and they looked recent, so I had her do some digging. Ryan, just be honest with me. Like we always said we'd be." Jasmine said.

"That's dirty pool Queen." Ryan said.

"Ryan, how about this, you tell me whether I'm right or wrong and I'll tell you an even bigger secret about me." Jasmine said and Ryan sighed.

"Fine, you got me. I'm the one who's been being a pain in the police's ass. I'm the vigilante. Now you're turn." Ryan said pointedly.

"I'm the Green Arrow." Jasmine said bluntly.

"You're the Green Arrow?" Ryan asked incredulously.

"Don't believe me, well maybe this will convince you." Jasmine said as she led him into her office.

"What exactly is this going to prove?" Ryan asked.

"Just watch." Jasmine said as she pressed the button under her desk and then to Ryan's shock, the secret elevator was revealed.

"You have a secret elevator?" Ryan asked and Jasmine smiled.

"Just wait." Jasmine said as they entered the elevator and headed down.

* * *

"Welcome to the Arrowcave." Jasmine said as they arrived.

"Whoa, this place is incredible." Ryan said when he noticed Jasmine's suit on display.

"You really are the Green Arrow." Ryan realized and Jasmine nodded.

"Who are these other guys?" Ryan asked, referring to the other suits on display.

"They are the original Team Arrow. The one that originally protected the city before my dad was locked up." Jasmine said.

"What does your dad being locked up have to do with any of this?" Ryan asked and Jasmine couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I'm wearing his hood in the field." Jasmine said and then it clicked for Ryan.

"Your dad was." Ryan asked.

"The first Green Arrow. And the Hood and the Arrow. You've spent so many years talking trash about the man who's saved this city." Jasmine said.

"I had no idea. Your dad is what inspired me to take up vigilantism. If we weren't gonna fight for our home, then who would." Ryan said in awe.

"Yeah, my parents both made very large marks on the world." Jasmine said.

"Your mom, did she know?" Ryan asked.

"My mom was the Black Canary. Before my dad was arrested and she retired so she could take care of me. And yes she knows what I'm doing now." Jasmine said.

"Your dad really was innocent." Ryan said and Jasmine nodded.

"He is and I am going to prove it. I started this new crusade for two reasons. The first was pick up where my father left off and save this city and the second is find the person who framed my dad and get justice for him. And after so many years of searching, I think I might've finally gotten a lead." Jasmine said as Felicity entered.

"Oh, hey Ryan." Felicity said.

"What is Felicity Smoak doing down here?" Ryan asked worriedly.

"Relax, like I said, Felicity is an old family friend. In fact, she was one of my dad's original partners." Jasmine said.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Oh yeah, I worked mission control on the missions, hacking, coding, basically anything that involved computers." Felicity said.

"Yeah, I mean, I've got some decent skills in that regard, but I wasn't going to turn down the best hacker in the world." Jasmine said.

"So, what's your codename?" Ryan asked.

"Overwatch." Felicity said.

"So Ryan, you want to join us? Take back this city together?" Jasmine asked.

"I've spent my life looking up to the Green Arrow. Now I'm being offered the chance to work with his daughter, who's also taken up the same mantle. Of course I'm in." Ryan said and Jasmine smiled.

"Okay then, you're going to need a codename and an actual suit, since I'm assuming you've been using your old marines gear?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. but where am I going to get a new suit?" Ryan asked.

"Wait, he doesn't know?" Felicity asked.

"I needed to make sure he was in before I told him." Jasmine said.

"Told me what?" Ryan asked.

"The guy who made nearly all these suits in this room, plus the Flash suit and virtually every other superhero suit on this earth, I have him on speed dial." Jasmine said seriously.

"You're kidding." Ryan said.

"My dad is the Green Arrow. Are you really that surprised that I know other heroes?" Jasmine asked.

"Wait, does that mean you know who the Flash is?" Ryan asked.

"We both do." Felicity said and Jasmine nodded.

"But I will not tell you since it's not my secret to tell. But we will need to make a trip to Central City." Jasmine said.

"I'll Cisco and give him a heads up." Felicity said.

"So, you're the new Green Arrow, your dad was the original Green Arrow, your mom was the Black Canary and you know the Flash? Any other surprises I should know about?" Ryan asked her.

"Probably, but I wouldn't want to overwhelm you all at once. I promise I'll bring you up to speed on everything gradually, but I think it would be best not to dump it all on you at once." Jasmine said and Ryan nodded in understanding.

"Oh and as for the codename, Cisco is also a maestro at naming heroes." Jasmine added before leading Ryan out of the arrowcave.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, where exactly are we going here?" Ryan asked Jasmine when they got of the train in Central City.

"Star Labs. And I've already gotten us a ride." Jasmine said.

"Your grandmother?" Ryan asked, since he knew that Jasmine's grandmother on her mom's side lived in Central City.

"No, while my grandma does know that my mom was the Black Canary, she does not need to know about me being the Green Arrow." Jasmine said, keeping her voice down.

"So, how are we getting there?" Ryan asked.

"Hey kids, need a ride?" a familiar voice said and Jasmine grinned at the sight of Nora West-Allen.

"Nora." Jasmine said.

"Hey Jasmine, you're looking well. And this must be Ryan Ghost. Cisco is waiting for you at Star Labs." Nora said.

"So, how are we getting there?" Ryan asked again.

"The quick way. Hold on tight." Nora said as she grabbed both of them and after looking around, sped off.

* * *

When they came to a stop inside Star Labs, Ryan abruptly puked.

"Sorry about that." Ryan said, but Nora just shrugged.

"Hey, John Diggle puked every time he was run around at super speed." Nora said.

"Wait, John Diggle?" Ryan asked.

"Was Spartan. My dad's first partner and his right hand until he was arrested and John then joined Argus." Jasmine said.

"Come in, let's get to the cortex." Nora said as she led them to the cortex of the Star Labs.

"Hey, Jasmine, back so soon." Barry Allen said to Jasmine. **(In this universe, Barry returned about a year after he disappeared fighting the Reverse Flash.)**

"Yeah, well, I have a new teammate and he needs a suit and codename." Jasmine said.

"Well, you've come to the right place. Let's see what we can do." Cisco said as he led Ryan out of the lab.

"I almost feel sorry for Ryan. Almost." Jasmine said, knowing what Cisco was going to put him through.

"So, does your dad know your following in his footsteps?" Barry asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, he's very proud. I just wish he'd been the one to teach me." Jasmine said.

"Hey, you'll get him out. And I know it's like to lose your father to prison for a crime he didn't commit. Just remember, if you need any help with getting him out, I'm there." Barry said.

"I know, but I think we're finally getting close to finding out who did it." Jasmine said.

"Good luck." Barry said.

"Thanks, considering that both of our current suspects are children of dad's enemies, we'll need it." Jasmine said as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Jasmine asked.

"Jasmine, it's Felicity, it took some work, but I think I may have gotten a hit of Scarlet Nathans. I'm sending you the address now. She's in Central City now, operating under the name Felicia Opal." Felicity said.

"I'll check it out. Thank you Felicity." Jasmine said as she hung up.

"What's that?" Barry asked.

"Felicity might have a lead on one of the suspects. She's here in Central City. I'm going to go check her out. As Jasmine Queen, not Green Arrow. In case we're wrong about her, I don't want to cause a problem." Jasmine said and Barry nodded.

"Want a lift?" Barry asked.

"Yes please." Jasmine said as Barry ran her out of the lab.

* * *

Jasmine was currently walking up to the house of the woman who possibly sent her father to prison and it was taking every ounce of her restraint not to immediately kill her, since for all she knew, Scarlet was innocent. With that thought in mind, she knocked on the door, preparing herself for this encounter.

"Can I help you?" A red headed woman asked as she opened the door.

"Yes, uh, my name is Jasmine Queen. Are you Felicia Opal?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but I'm guessing you're here for Scarlet Nathan?" Felicia or Scarlet said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Jasmine asked.

"I heard about your dad and how my dad was real pain in his ass during his mayoral administration. Come on in." Scarlett said, showing her into her home.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to burst in like this, but I've been searching for the person who framed my dad so long and." Jasmine said.

"And when you found out that I was Adrian Chase's daughter, you thought I was like him." Scarlett said.

"I'm sorry." Jasmine said.

"It's alright. But I assure you, I had nothing to do with your father's incarceration. If anything, I was relieved when I found out that mine was in prison. My father ruined my life. People looked at me like I was a monster because of who my dad was. That's why I changed my name to Felicia Opal. A new name for a new life. One where I'm not treated like some freak, but one where people judge me for me. I'm sure you can understand that." Scarlett said.

"Better than you know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude or assault you, but I had to run down this lead, just to see if it went anywhere." Jasmine said apologetically.

"It's fine, I would've done the same thing." Scarlett assured her.

"Thank you. I'll be on my way now." Jasmine said as she got up and left.

* * *

 **So, Scarlett Nathans is clean, since no, she was not lying. Do you think that Grant Wilson is the guilty party or is it someone else. Please give me your opinions. Also, Scarlett Nathans is played by Emma Stone.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Jasmine returned to Star Labs, she found that Ryan was still with Cisco.

"How long are those two going to be?" Jasmine asked.

"Just depends on what exactly Cisco decides to make the suit look like." Barry said and Jasmine nodded.

"Actually, we just finished designing it." Ryan said as he and Cisco entered the cortex.

"And, did you come up with a codename?" Jasmine asked.

"What do you guys think of the name Sentinel?" Ryan asked.

"It's got a nice ring to it." Jasmine admitted.

"I will have the suit done in a few days." Cisco said.

"Great. But we need to be getting back to Star City, just breach over with the suit when it's done." Jasmine said and Cisco nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean, just breach over?" Ryan asked.

"Oh you're gonna love this. Cisco, can you open a breach back to my base in Star City. Much faster, not sure why we didn't just breach here in the first place." Jasmine said.

"Because I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan suggested.

"Right sorry. Cisco can basically open portals anywhere in the world to wherever he wants in the world. It's kind of like teleportation." Jasmine said.

"Cool, how do you do it?" Ryan asked.

"It's a lot of long complicated science, but I can tap into and manipulate the dimensional energy of this earth and use it to open breaches, which are like wormholes, allowing for instantaneous travel to anywhere on earth." Cisco explained.

"Okay I did not understand most of that." Ryan said and Jasmine laughed.

"Don't worry, we don't deal with that sort of stuff much in Star City. Team Flash does, but that's because Central City is kind of a metahuman hot spot." Jasmine assured him.

"Okay then, how does this work." Ryan asked.

"Well it's a very complex two step process. Step one, I open the breach, step two, you walk through." Cisco said sarcastically.

"Yeesh." Ryan said and Jasmine and Barry both rolled their eyes.

"Just do it." Jasmine asked and Cisco nodded as he used his powers to open a swirling blue portal in the middle of the cortex.

"Cool." Ryan said.

"Good luck Jasmine." Barry said.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Jasmine said as she and Ryan walked through the breach and entered the bunker.

* * *

"So, Scarlett Nathans was a dead end." Felicity asked, not even surprised when Jasmine and Ryan exited a breach that appeared in the bunker.

"Yeah, any luck finding a connection to Grant Wilson?" Jasmine asked.

"Actually yes. I've been doing some digging and it turns out, the guy Oliver was accused of killing, Seth Rangers, was actually one of Grant's old associates before he turned on him and bailed." Felicity said.

"So, this was two birds with one stone. Get rid of a traitor and also put my dad away. Sounds like a Wilson alright." Jasmine said.

"How do you know so much about this Wilson family?" Ryan asked.

"You ever hear of Deathstroke?" Jasmine asked.

"The guy behind the Star City siege. Slade Wilson? Yeah why?" Ryan asked.

"He and my dad have a long, complicated history and while I trust Slade with my life, both of his sons are insane." Jasmine said.

"Wait, you trust Slade Wilson? Didn't he kill your grandmother?" Ryan asked.

"And tried to kill my parents, my aunt Thea, my uncle Roy, my grandfather, he's tried to kill a lot of people, but that wasn't his fault. He was being influenced by this drug called Mirakuru that drove him insane. It's a long story, but Slade is one of dad's closest friends. His sons however, Joe and Grant, are monsters. Joe runs a terrorist organization called the Jackals and Grant is following in his dad's footsteps. Everything is falling into place." Jasmine said.

"Okay, I'm not even going to pretend to understand what this means." Ryan said.

"It means that we're starting to get some evidence that Oliver Queen is innocent." Felicity said.

"I'm gonna go bring my mom and Dinah up to speed, see if this is enough." Jasmine said as she walked out of the bunker.

* * *

"Laurel, not that it's not good to see you, but why are you here?" Dinah asked when Laurel entered her office.

"Jasmine asked me to meet her here, I guess she has some new development she wants to talk to us about." Laurel said as Jasmine entered the office.

"Yeah, I think we've got a lead on the person who framed Dad." Jasmine said, causing both older women to give her their attention.

"Who was it?" Laurel asked.

"Grant Wilson." Jasmine said.

"What's your proof?" Dinah asked.

"Felicity found out that the victim, Seth Rangers, was actually one of Grant's former associates. Basically his version of Brother Blood, until he went rogue from Grant." Jasmine said.

"So you think that Grant killed Seth to get even with him and then framed Oliver to carry out the family business." Dinah said.

"Yeah. So, is there at least enough to reopen the case?" Jasmine asked and Dinah sadly shook her head.

"I'm sorry but no. The connection isn't enough to warrant investigation. You get more proof, maybe then we can work on something." Dinah said and then Jasmine nodded.

"Can you send Felicity a copy of Seth Rangers' autopsy reports. It might help shed some more light on the subject." Laurel asked Dinah.

"I'll get right on that. We might have overlooked something." Dinah said.

"Thank you." Jasmine said to her gratefully.

"My pleasure." Dinah said as Laurel and Jasmine left her office.

"So, what are you hoping I'll find in the autopsy report?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm willing to bet that someone coerced the coroner into falsifying that record. You find out who, they can lead you to Wilson." Laurel said.

"And when they do, I'm gonna beat a confession out of him." Jasmine said.

"Remember, we need him alive." Laurel said.

"I'm not gonna kill him. I'm just gonna make him wish I had." Jasmine said and Laurel just sighed.

"Jasmine, promise me you won't lose yourself to this vendetta. I want your father back to, but at the expense of my daughter." Laurel said and Jasmine saw the begging look in her eye.

"I'm sorry mom. I guess I have a bit more of dad in me than I realized." Jasmine said.

"That's what you need a partner for. When your father first started, John sort of acted as his conscience, keeping him in check. I think that Ryan can do that for you. In more ways than one." Laurel said with a knowing grin, causing her daughter to groan at her.

"Seriously mom, back off." Jasmine said as she walked away.

"Never." Laurel called after her with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, this was a waste of time." Felicity said as she finished going over the reports Dinah had sent her.

"Seriously, no new information?" Jasmine asked.

"Nope, whoever it was that killed that and then altered the forensic reports definitely knew what they were doing. And it's not like this is a recent murder, it's been 16 years, the body will be too decayed to compare these reports to." Felicity said.

"So unless we can go back in time, we're back at square one." Ryan said as Jasmine got an idea.

"Go back in time. That's it. I need to call my aunt." Jasmine said as Felicity rushed after her.

"Jasmine, you cannot be serious about asking Sara to take you back in time to stop Grant from killing Seth. The Legends are strictly against doing that." Felicity said.

"Relax Felicity, as badly as I want my dad back, I'm not going to jeopardize the balance of space and time, he'd never forgive me. What I am going to do is go back in time, and hijack a fresh corpse that we can check on the Waverider." Jasmine said and Felicity sighed in relief.

"Okay then." Felicity said.

"As badly as I want to put my family back together, I'm not completely irrational." Jasmine said as she walked away.

"Okay, what were you guys talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Jasmine's aunt on her mother's side, Sara, leads a team of time traveling superheroes. Jasmine's hoping that Sara will take her back to when we had a fresh corpse to examine." Felicity said.

"Why not just go back in time and prevent the murder from ever happening?" Ryan asked.

"Because that's not how time travel works. If Jasmine does that and she grows up with Oliver in her life instead of in prison, it could turn her into an entirely different person and no matter how badly she wants to have her dad be there for all the big moments in her life, she knows that she can't mess with history without causing more problems." Felicity said.

"Wow, she's even more incredible than I thought." Ryan said.

"You're right, she is. I never understood how you two never got together, since it was clear she was gaga for you throughout high school." Felicity said.

"How would you know that?" Ryan asked.

"I'm Jasmine's godmother. If something happens to her parents and John, I'm her legal guardian. But anyways, I helped Jasmine's mom out a lot after Oliver was arrested, since I know what it's like to grow up with an absentee father, since my dad is a cyber criminal called the Calculator." Felicity said.

"Wow, does every old member of Team Arrow have a criminal relative?" Ryan asked.

"Not all of them." Felicity chuckled.

"Still, honestly, I was always chasing after the wrong girl in high school. I never saw Jasmine as anything more than my best friend." Ryan said.

"And now?" Felicity asked.

"Now I'm starting to think that there might be something there that I didn't realize before. Especially since I know that Jasmine was right about her dad. That was always a real block in the road between us." Ryan said.

"Well, maybe once this is over, you should ask her out. With her dad's permission of course." Felicity said.

"And now I'm too scared to ask her out." Ryan said and Felicity chuckled.

"Come on, she's going to be gone for awhile, so why don't we go get drinks." Felicity said and Ryan nodded.

* * *

Jasmine was currently in her loft, when suddenly, a time courier portal opened and her aunt Sara walked out.

"Aunt Sara." Jasmine said as they hugged.

"Hey, so what did you want to see me about?" Sara asked as Jasmine explained her plan.

"You sure you can keep yourself from messing with history?" Sara asked.

"Why do you think I asked you take me to after dad is arrested?" Jasmine asked and Sara nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Sara said as she held out her time courier, which had been a wedding present from her wife Ava, and opened a portal onto the waverider, which they both walked through.


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is now also available on Wattpad.**

* * *

After the Waverider had touched down in Star City, 2020, Jasmine headed to the morgue, since she'd chosen the date to make sure that she wouldn't be tempted to change the timeline.

"Okay, we're here, so now are we jacking the body?" Sara asked.

"No, but your time courier is linked up to Gideon right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, Ava had that feature added to serve as a bit of a baby monitor for the rest of the Legends." Sara said with laugh as she called up Gideon.

"How may I be of service?" Gideon asked.

"Gideon, can you scan this corpse?" Jasmine asked as she revealed the body of Seth Rangers, just a few days after his death.

"Right away ma'am." Gideon said as she projected blue light over Seth's body.

"Scans complete." Gideon said.

"You get all the information on the causes of death?" Sara asked.

"Indeed Captain, I'll tell you on the ship." Gideon said.

"Let's go then." Sara said as she opened a portal back to the Waverider, which they then went through.

* * *

"Hello Sara, mind telling me what you were doing?" Ava asked her wife when she and their niece entered the bridge of the ship.

"Aunt Ava." Jasmine said to her other aunt.

"Jasmine, it's good to see you, but what were you two doing in 2020 Star City. I thought you said that you couldn't go there without risking changing the timeline." Ava asked.

"I can't, but Jasmine did. She chose a date after her father was arrested so that we could have Gideon scan the corpse of Seth Rangers while was relatively fresh via Gideon's link up to my time courier, so we can examine it to see if our autopsy report matches the official once." Sara said.

"You really resisted the urge to change history?" Ava asked, looking towards her niece.

"It wasn't easy, but I knew that if I just stopped dad from being arrested, than other problems would appear, that's how time travel works. I couldn't let other people get hurt to save my dad. That's not how my mom raised me." Jasmine said.

"You know, if you ever get tired of being a vigilante, there's a space open at the bureau." Ava said.

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass. But Aunt Ava, you did shut down the cloning directive right?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, we agreed that this Ava is the last clone of her to ever be made. After all, she may not be the first Agent Sharpe the Time Bureau's ever had, but she's the only one who's actually mattered." Sara said and Ava smiled as she walked up to her and kissed her wife.

"Okay, I just have to ask it, how often do you two use your time couriers for non work related purposes?" Jasmine asked.

"I think at least once a week." Sara said before Ava could deny it.

"That doesn't leave this room." Ava warned.

"Your secret's safe with me. But anyways, Gideon, can you please tell us what you found?" Jasmine asked.

"Indeed, it appears that contrary to the report, while Mr. Rangers was shot at the specified range several times, it was not the cause of death, despite the locations and the amount of blood found." Gideon said.

"Then what was?" Sara asked.

"It would appear that he was stabbed by a sword using an ASIS technique." Gideon said.

"Just like how Grant Wilson is ex ASIS, just like his father and brother." Jasmine said.

"Except unlike his father, he's a criminal bastard." Sara said.

"Can we go back to 2036 now?" Jasmine asked and they nodded.

"Gideon, plot a course." Sara said.

"I already have." Gideon said.

"Good, let's get out of here so we can add this evidence to the ever growing list. We're going to get my dad out of prison soon." Jasmine said.

"You'd need a confession from Grant Wilson to get him out at this point. At least immediately. Any new evidence you get on him will just result in an investigation. You need a confession for immediate results." Ava said.

"True, but every bit helps us." Jasmine said and Ava nodded her agreement at that.


	12. Chapter 12

When Jasmine returned to the present, she was surprised to find her mom waiting for her in the bunker, along with Felicity, Thea and Ryan, all of them sitting in some kind of circle in chairs.

"What's going on?" Jasmine asked.

"This is an intervention Jasmine." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"This is about your nonstop desire to get Oliver out of prison. You're letting it consume your life. And that's no way to live." Thea said.

"What, no I'm not." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, when was the last time you had actual fun?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I went to the old karaoke bar." Jasmine said.

"Weeks ago and that was the last time you were there. Seriously, did you forget how to have fun those 5 years you were gone?" Ryan asked.

"Hey, I can still have fun, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Jasmine protested.

"Jasmine, you're gonna burn yourself out if you're all work and no play. Even your father knew how to balance the two things." Laurel said.

"Mom, I am so close to getting dad out of jail. I'm not giving up now." Jasmine said.

"No one's asking you to give up Jasmine. But if you keep going at this rate, you might end up overlooking something important." Felicity said.

"I'll rest when I'm done." Jasmine said.

"And how long until that happens. Jasmine you're working yourself crazy on this. Star City can survive one night without the Green Arrow. Especially since you've put the fear of god into the criminals of this city." Laurel said.

"And to make sure you do, once we leave, I'm putting this bunker into lockdown mode for the next 24 hours and making sure you do not try to enter under any circumstances." Felicity said.

"Felicity." Jasmine said, shocked.

"This is for your own good Jasmine. No suiting up for the next 24 hours. Your father has been in jail for 16 years, he's not going anywhere. And by the way, this is him talking to, since he's actually the one who recommended this intervention. You have to keep living your life Jasmine. Not let the hood become all it is." Laurel said.

"You're serious" Jasmine asked.

"I'm insisting on it and I'm assigning Ryan to keep an eye on you all day tomorrow to make sure you don't try and pull anything." Laurel said.

"That's not necessary. Contrary to popular belief, I do have other friends in the city, like Zoe, so if I have to take a day off, I'll hang out with her tomorrow. I haven't spent much time with her since I've been back." Jasmine said, since she and Zoe Ramirez had been best friends for years, considering they'd grown up together with their father's working together so often.

"Okay then, I guess that will work. Now, let's get out of here." Laurel said and they all nodded as they left, though Ryan decided to hold Jasmine back a bit.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to get out of here for a while? Wasn't that the the point of the whole intervention?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, but I needed to ask you something first." Ryan said.

"Okay, I'm listening." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow night?" Ryan asked.

"Like, as friends?" Jasmine asked, wondering if Ryan was finally asking her out.

"No, like, on a date." Ryan said.

"Well," Jasmine said, pausing really just because she wanted to see the look on his face as he thought she might say no, "what took you so long?"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I have been waiting for you to ask me out since high school. It's about time you stopped chasing Jewel and saw what was right in front of you." Jasmine said.

"I deserve that. But, is that a yes?" Ryan asked and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's a yes you dink." Jasmine said and Ryan smiled.

"So tomorrow night?" Ryan asked and Jasmine nodded.

"Why don't we go to that nice restaurant my parents used to always take me to when I was a kid." Jasmine said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryan said and Jasmine smiled as she walked out of the bunker, leaving an equally smiling Ryan behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note, grown up Zoe Ramirez is going to be played by Victoria Justice.**

* * *

"So, you finally decided to put your old man's hood on huh?" Zoe Ramirez asked Jasmine as they sat in a diner having lunch together.

"I'm just curious, how long did it take you to piece it together?" Jasmine asked.

"My dad and I figured it out a few days after you became active." Zoe said with a smile.

"Should've figured. So why didn't you come to me sooner?" Jasmine said.

"Because I wasn't sure if I wanted to get involved in the same life my dad did." Zoe said.

"I wouldn't have made you join the team. We're still friends." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, and I have to admit, I have missed having my wingwoman around." Zoe said and Jasmine laughed.

"Are you ever going to settle down?" she asked.

"Probably not." Zoe said as the two women laughed.

"We should definitely go clubbing. See if you can pick up a nice girl." Jasmine said, since Zoe had told her that she was gay.

"Not sure about that." Zoe said.

"Have you told your dad yet?" Jasmine asked.

"I did after you convinced me that he'd be understanding and as usual, you were right. He was very supportive, though he did forbid me from hanging out with Curtis." Zoe said and Jasmine laughed.

"Sounds like Rene alright." Jasmine said.

"So, what about you, any new men in your life?" Zoe asked.

"Old men actually. By that I mean a man I already know." Jasmine said.

"Let me guess, Ryan Ghost." Zoe said.

"You were one of the only people I told about my crush on him. Yes, it's Ryan. He's actually on my team and he asked me out yesterday. We're going on our first date tonight." Jasmine said.

"About time that boy pulled his head out of his ass. I'm assuming I'll be maid of honor at the wedding." Zoe said and Jasmine then slapped her arm playfully.

"Let's not go crazy yet. We don't even know how the date will play out yet." Jasmine said.

"It'll be fine." Zoe said.

"I hope so." Jasmine said nervously, as suddenly the lights in the diner went out.

"What the hell?" Zoe asked.

"Come on this was supposed to be my day off." Jasmine said as she checked her phone to find that it was dead to.

"Come on, we better go find out what's going on." Zoe said as Jasmine left cash to pay for their food before they headed out.

"Looks like all the power on the block out." Zoe said.

"And our phones aren't working either. Maybe an EMP?" Jasmine said.

"We should get back to your lair, see if we can get some gear to help figure out what's going on." Zoe said.

"That's the bad news, because I've been pushing myself so hard lately, Felicity locked me out of the bunker and now with our phones dead, I can't even call her." Jasmine said.

"What about your suit?" Zoe asked and Jasmine grinned.

"Thank you for reminding me that I keep a spare suit with me at all times." Jasmine said as she dug through her purse until she found her backup ring.

"A ring?" Zoe asked.

"Come on we need to find some cover." Jasmine said as they moved to an alley where she then slid on her ring and after looking around and praying it would work, she activated the ring and sure enough, it spat out her suit.

"Nice." Zoe said.

"Thanks. Now can you do me a favor and keep watch while I change?" Jasmine asked and Zoe nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you have any idea what caused the blackouts?" Zoe asked as she and Green Arrow worked their way through the streets, Green Arrow keeping one hand on her bow, which she kept in collapsed form in her purse as well, ready.

"Nope, and I can't raise Felicity or Ryan on the comms." Green Arrow said.

"Think whatever it is that took out the power is disabling them?" Zoe asked.

"No, the comms are working, but they're being jammed. You sure you don't want to get to safety?" Jasmine asked her.

"Please. A, my dad was Wild Dog, he made sure I know how to take care of myself and B, you're forgetting that I'm a cop." Zoe said, since she was a recent graduate of the SCPD academy.

"Sorry, but considering how you were acting earlier, can you blame me for forgetting that?" Jasmine asked.

"Not at all." Zoe said as she pulled her gun out of it's holster behind her back.

"Any idea on where to go?" she then asked.

"First, we need to make our way back to my lair. Once we're there, I can use my ring to activate an override even Felicity doesn't know about to get us in. Once we're there, we can gear up and hopefully find out what exactly is going on here." Jasmine said and Zoe nodded.

"Lead the way." she said and Jasmine nodded as they headed towards Jasmine's club.

* * *

"Power's out here to." Zoe said as they entered the club.

"That's why I had Cisco build in a backup generator that comes only should the primary one suddenly shut down. Not enough to power the whole place, but the bunker below should be running on backup power." Jasmine said.

"Clever." Zoe said.

"I learn from our parents' mistakes. Including lair design flaws." Jasmine said as she led Zoe around back and into the valley that was next to the hidden garage.

Green Arrow then looked around before moving one of the 'bricks' out of the way, revealing an arrow shaped slot that matched her ring.

"Time to see the arrowcave." Green Arrow said as she placed her ring into the lock and initiated a manual override, opening the bunker door.

"Let's go." Jasmine said, showing Zoe inside before sealing the door behind her.

* * *

When Jasmine arrived at the computers, she found that the bunker was barely running on backup power.

"Please tell me there is enough power here for you to do your thing." Zoe asked as Jasmine removed her hood and mask.

"Just barely. First I need to get a signal out to Felicity and Ryan, let them know what's going on." Jasmine said.

"We don't have time for that. Jasmine, we were taught the same things when we were kids by our overprotective vigilante parents, we know each other better than anyone else. We can do this." Zoe said.

"Does that mean you want to join the team?" Jasmine asked.

"I'll need a costume, but yes." Zoe said.

"Okay then. I've got a spare black jacket that's made from the same material as my suit that you can wear in the meantime and pick a mask." Jasmine said, gesturing to the wall of their predecessors.

"Think your mom will mind if I borrow her mask and her collar?" Zoe asked.

"We reset it to open interface after she retired, so it's not doing anyone any good down here. Grab them and go change. I'm going to see if I can trace the source of the EMP." Jasmine said and Zoe nodded as she grabbed the mask and sonic device from the Black Canary statue and went to find the jacket Jasmine told her about.


	15. Chapter 15

**For those you wondering what Zoe's codename will be, check out the cast of this story on Wattpad.**

* * *

"Well, any luck?" Zoe asked Jasmine as she came back in, now wearing the jacket, a plain white t-shirt and black leather pants, her mother's sonic device around her neck.

"No, it's not like I have Felicity's computer skills, which means that we can't track the EMP's point of origin." Jasmine said.

"Well maybe we can narrow it down." Zoe said.

"How." Jasmine asked.

"Well for starters, if we can determine the entire radius of the blast, meaning how far it goes, then maybe we can at least narrow down the search radius." Zoe said.

"Always good to have a cop on the team, they think in good ways at times." Jasmine said as she got back on the computer.

"Okay it looks like the EMP's radius encompasses about a good part of the western region of the Glades. The parts the cops don't usually venture as far into." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, because only Vigilantes are the ones crazy enough and well resourced enough to do any real good there." Zoe defended.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. But anyways, we might be able to use this to find some kind of pattern to lead us back to the source." Jasmine said.

"So what do we do when we find it?" Zoe asked.

"Well you're not exactly on duty, so we beat the guys up, dismantle the EMP generator and drop them off at the precinct for booking." Jasmine said as the elevator doors opened.

"About time you got here." Jasmine said.

"How did you? I thought I locked you out for the day?" Felicity asked.

"I keep a backup ring at all times and it also serves as a manual override to a lockout command." Jasmine said as Felicity noticed Zoe.

"Zoe, good to see you." Felicity said.

"Thanks you to. Hope you don't mind my get up." Zoe said.

"Not at all." Felicity said as she took over on the computers and began to get to work.

"Smart move about the backup generator." Felicity said to Jasmine.

"Thanks, any word from Ryan?" Jasmine asked.

"Zilch. I'm sure that he's on his way here." Felicity said.

"Well we can't wait till he gets here. Zoe and I already began a bit of tracking element to help find the source of the EMP, think you can finish it?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute and, whoa, that cannot be a coincidence." Felicity said as after a few minutes, she had a location.

"Why, what is it?" Jasmine asked.

"It's Verdant." Felicity said.

"Yeah that is definitely not a coincidence. Someone is sending me a message. They know that the Hood's lair was underneath the place and now they're calling out to the Green Arrow." Jasmine said.

"Maybe it's someone who can get us a line on your dad." Zoe said.

"Very likely, since Grant Wilson knows that my dad was the Green Arrow before me. You up for some action?" Jasmine asked.

"Always." Zoe said.

"Should I call Ryan?" Felicity asked.

"Nope. Girl power." Jasmine said, holding up her fist to Zoe.

"Girl power." Zoe said as she bumped fists with her.

"Wait, Zoe, if you're going out there, than you're going to need a weapon. After all, Jasmine's great at fighting, but she still uses her arrows." Felicity said.

"She's not wrong." Jasmine said.

"Well, I'm already using your mom's mask and sonic device. Why not use her tonfas to?" Zoe asked.

"I think I'm just going to call you Black Canary over the comms." Felicity said.

"Not a bad idea. Mom always said she didn't want to be the last Canary. Now she won't be." Jasmine said as she tossed Zoe a spare set of tonfas.

"Let's get moving." Zoe said as she put the mask on and Jasmine pulled on her own mask and pulled up her hood before they walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, quick little AN based off of the most recent episode of the Flash will probably have spoilers for it. Did it somehow slip Nora's mind that the reason she grew up without her father is because he was a speedster. He disappeared because he was chasing Thawne and Future Iris probably suppressed Nora's powers because she was terrified of losing her like she had Barry. I think Nora is a great character, but she needs to stop being so angry and actually put herself in her mother's place and wonder if she would've done the same thing had the roles been reversed. Sorry about that rant but I needed to get that off my chest. And now on with the story.**

* * *

"We sure this is the place?" Black Canary asked Green Arrow as they approached Verdant.

"This is the only place in the entire deadzone that still has power. Whoever these people are, they aren't smart if they decided to leave their power on while the rest of the city was dark." Green Arrow said.

"Or they did this specifically to lure you into a trap, knowing that you'd that you'd come after them." Black Canary pointed out.

"Either way, there's a good chance that someone in that building can lead us back to Wilson. So, let's kick some ass." Green Arrow said.

"Nice to see we're on the same page." Black Canary said as they approached the door.

"Care to knock?" Green Arrow asked.

"My pleasure. This one's for you Laurel." Black Canary said as she made sure her sonic device was activated before letting the canary cry loose, sending the doors flying off the hinges, revealing a full house.

"Okay, so, who's the guy in charge. Tell us and you won't get your asses whooped." Green Arrow said as she and Black Canary barged into the building.

"Looks like you girls need a math lesson. You're outnumbered and outmatched." one of the thugs said.

"Outnumbered, yes, but outmatched, not at all." Green Arrow said as she fired an arrow that soared over all of them.

"You missed." another thug said.

"I never miss." Green Arrow said as she pressed a button on her bow, triggering an explosion, which quickly scattered the troops and allowed Green Arrow and Black Canary to get to work.

* * *

Zoe proved to be just as much of a fighter as both of the Black Canary's before her as she put the training her dad had been giving her since he regained custody to use, beating down these thugs with ease.

"I swear, no matter how many I knock down, they just keep coming." Black Canary said.

"No one ever said these guys were smart." Green Arrow called from where she was currently alternating between using her bow to fire arrows and using it to just slam into thug's heads.

"Someone wanna tell me who's in charge." Green Arrow asked as she let an arrow fly right into one of the biggest guys and then held her bow over his throat, making it clear that giving her some answers was the only way he was getting out alive.

"Down." was all he said.

"Of course. Anyone else want a taste?" Green Arrow asked, looking up to see that between her and Black Canary, most of the thugs were either down or running.

"Clearly, they thought you'd come alone." Black Canary said.

"Obviously. Now, sounds like the boss in the Foundry." Green Arrow agreed.

"Back where it all began." Black Canary said and Green Arrow nodded.

"You ready to do this?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Black Canary said.

"Then let's go turn the lights back on." Green Arrow said as they headed for the stairs to the foundry.

* * *

When they arrived, they found someone they were not expecting waiting for them. It was a woman with long dark hair and deep blue eyes wearing gear the Green Arrow recognized as that of the members of the Thanatos Guild.

"You are the daughter of Al-Sah him are you not?" the woman asked

"How do you know that?" Green Arrow demanded.

"My name is alkhanajar." the woman said.

"The Dagger." Green Arrow translated for Black Canary.

"I think I'm just going to call you Dagger then if you don't mind." Black Canary said.

"You are not my concern. I am here the daughter of the man who dishonored the great Al Sah Her." Dagger said.

"He brought dishonor on himself. Just like Slade Wilson did." Green Arrow said and Dagger grinned.

"So, you have deduced that I must have some kind of connection to Grant Wilson?" Dagger asked mockingly.

"Am I wrong?" Green Arrow asked.

"No, not at all, in fact, he's the one who told me your name. Jasmine Queen." Dagger said and Jasmine's blood boiled.

"I say we settle this the way Al Sah Him and Al Sah Her always did. One on one." Green Arrow said.

"I was hoping you'd want that." Dagger said with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" Black Canary asked.

"Find the source of the EMP and disable it. I was trained by Nyssa al Ghul, I've got a better shot of beating her." Green Arrow said and Black Canary nodded as she headed out.

"Sending your friend away, very noble." Dagger said.

"Let's just do this already." Green Arrow grumbled.

"As you wish." Dagger said as they charged each other and began to fight.

* * *

 **Sorry to end it there, but it seemed too perfect to not to. Dagger is played by Cobie Smulders.**


	17. Chapter 17

Green Arrow and Dagger were fighting it out with each other, their movements in perfect sync, one moving to block right before the other land a hit, bow on blade, fist on fist.

"Looks like we're pretty evenly matched." Green Arrow observed as she flipped Dagger over her shoulder, only for her to then kick Green Arrow's feet out from under her before they both flipped back up.

"Nice." Black Canary said from she was trying to shut down the EMP generator, since Felicity had warned them that just blowing it up could do more damage.

"Figure out how to disarm that thing." Green Arrow yelled back at her, before returning her attention the fight.

"Maybe you should take it upstairs where there's more room." Black Canary suggested and Green Arrow nodded as she began moving back.

"Clever, but you realize that gives me more room to kill you to right?" Dagger asked, though she followed none the less.

"We'll see." Green Arrow said simply as she took the fight upstairs.

However, she'd forgotten about the thugs, several of whom had started to recover from the beat down she and Black Canary dealt them.

"Looks like now you really are outmatched, since you can't fight her and the rest of us." The same thug she'd beaten the truth out of earlier said.

Before Green Arrow could respond however, the door burst open and she grinned when she saw Ryan decked out in his new Sentinel suit. This suit actually resembled John's old Spartan suit, though this was one was a crimson red with a golden trim running down the sides and his helmet was also crimson with a gold visor, concealing his identity. At both of his sides were gun holsters, and he was holding his guns in his hands now.

"What took you so long?" Green Arrow asked and Sentinel grinned.

"Sorry, traffic was murder. Overwatch told me how to dismantle the EMP." Sentinel said.

"Get to the foundry and swap places with Black Canary." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Sentinel said as he began firing, clearing a path to the foundry and allowing Green Arrow to resume her fight with Dagger.

"You are quite skilled. It's a pity we had to be enemies." Dagger said as they continued on, no end in near sight.

"That's on you." Green Arrow said as she dropped her bow and then caught Dagger's sword with both her hands.

"What?" Dagger asked.

"Nyssa showed me how to do this." Green Arrow said as she used her elbow to snap the blade off the sword and then quickly used a spin kick to knock Dagger on her ass before grabbing an arrow from her quiver.

"You're not going to do it." Dagger said confidently.

"You're right, I'm not. I still need you alive." Green Arrow said as she hoisted her opponent up and jammed a tranq arrow into her arm.

She turned back to see that Sentinel and Black Canary had dealt with what was left of Dagger's forces.

"Overwatch, do you read?" Green Arrow asked, checking the comms.

"Loud and clear, power is back in the city." Overwatch said over the comms.

"Notify the SCPD about the thugs waiting for them here in Verdant and get the cell ready back in the bunker. I'm bringing back a prisoner." Green Arrow said.

"Copy that." Overwatch said as Green Arrow looked over at her partners.

"Nice first mission for the new Team Arrow." Green Arrow said.

"Yeah, our folks would be proud." Black Canary said.

"Come on, we'd better go before the cops arrive." Sentinel said and both girls nodded as Green Arrow hoisted Dagger over her shoulder and they left as quickly as they came.


	18. Chapter 18

"Do you honestly believe this cage will hold me?" Dagger asked as she took in her surroundings.

"No, but then again, if you wanted to escape, you would've. Just like how you would've told the world my real name. But you didn't." Jasmine said from the other side of the glass, though it was actually the same polymer Argus and Star Labs used in their prison cells and Dagger was currently shackles.

"True. So now I suppose you want to know why." Dagger said.

"Among other things. I'm guessing that Grant Wilson is the one who told you my identity. Even the Thanatos Guild can't have figured it out yet." Jasmine said.

"Correct. Grant Wilson is the one who tipped me off to your identity, but you misunderstand, I am no longer a member of the Thanatos Guild." Dagger said.

"What, why?" Jasmine asked, wondering if her father was responsible for that.

"It was not because of your father if that's what you're wondering. After the Guild's work trying to get that map from your aunt, they never had many dealings with him again. I left because I disagreed with some of Athena's tactics. Al Sah Her would've been disgusted with what she'd turned the league into. He was a great man, who despite his many faults, did care for some." Dagger said.

"Funny, all the stories I've heard about that bastard usually end with the people he claimed to care about ending up worse off then they were before he entered their lives. He claimed to care about others when really, he only used them to further his own agenda." Jasmine said and to her surprise, Dagger smiled.

"Some might say the same thing about your father." Dagger said.

"Shut up." Jasmine said.

"What, did your mother fail to mention all his shortcomings. His best friend, your sister's other brother, Tommy Merlyn, Al Sah Her's son, died because of his interference. Your grandmother went to prison and then died because he couldn't protect her. His lies drove your aunt Thea right into Merlyn's arms. The list goes on and on. You say Merlyn was a monster. He was only doing what he felt was right. How does that make him any different than you. Or your father?" Dagger asked.

"Unless you want to lose your tongue I suggest you hold it." Jasmine said angrily as she moved to walk out.

"I thought you wanted answers?" Dagger asked her with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not wasting my time with you." Jasmine said as she barged out, locking the door behind her, waiting until she was out before letting her tears fall, wondering if anything Dagger had said was true. She'd spent so much time trying to honor her father, was it possible she'd overlooked his flaws. She thought she'd come to terms with all terrible things her father had done, but now she wasn't sure.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryan asked Jasmine as he approached her.

"Yeah, uh fine, but is there any chance we can reschedule our date for tomorrow night. I think I just want to go home right now." Jasmine said and Ryan nodded as he watched her wipe tears away from her eyes before walking away.

"She's not okay." Ryan said to Felicity and Zoe when he returned to the computers.

"Yeah, I think that what Dagger said really got into her head." Felicity agreed as she pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Zoe asked.

"The only person I can think of who can help Jasmine through this." Felicity said as she made the call.

* * *

When Jasmine returned to her apartment, she wasn't even surprised to find her mother waiting for her there.

"Mom, Felicity called you didn't she?" Jasmine asked.

"You know that she was listening in to your whole conversation with Dagger." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I know." Jasmine said as she sat down on her couch.

"I know you must be feeling conflicted right now." Laurel said as she sat down next to her.

"I never deluded myself into thinking Dad was a hero like Barry or Kara, the kind that never kills. I mean, he killed Ra's al Ghul, Damien Darhk and so many others, but I thought I made my peace with that. But then Athena poked at things I never really thought about before. Grandma Moira's death, Tommy Merlyn's death, Aunt Thea's going with Merlyn. I always blamed those events on the people who directly responsible for them. Never connected them to dad." Jasmine said.

"And you shouldn't. Your father is far from a perfect man, no one knows that better than me." Laurel said and Jasmine chuckled weakly.

"Still can't believe you took him back after everything he did to you." Jasmine said and Laurel smiled.

"Well, if I hadn't, you wouldn't be here right now. But anyways, yes your dad has made some mistakes, but everything he did, he believed he was doing the right thing and he was. He followed his instincts, the only thing that after everything he's been through, he truly trusted and he usually came out on top because of that. I won't go so far as to say that his hands are clean in any of the situations Dagger mentioned, he had a bit of fault in each, but he still did what he did because he believed that it would be best in the long run and he was right. Tommy Merlyn's death inspired him to find a better route than always killing, his mother's death gave him the drive he needed to defeat Slade Wilson, Thea's going with Merlyn, showed him that sometimes he has to work with people he hates in order to do his job in the long run." Laurel said.

"Dad did a lot of terrible things." Jasmine said.

"Yes he did. But the good he's done outweighs the bad. And the same can be said of you. I'm sure in the past five years you've done some pretty terrible things yourself." Laurel said and Jasmine neither confirmed or denied it.

"Well, the good you've done outweighs the bad. The downside is that people tend to pay more to the bad." Laurel said.

"But what are you saying?" Jasmine asked.

"Don't let what Dagger said get to you. She's trying to get in your head to distract you and so far it's worked. If you her to talk, then first you have to show her she has no power over you." Laurel said and Jasmine smiled.

"Thanks mom." Jasmine said as they hugged.

"Now, go teach that bitch who's boss." Laurel said and Jasmine smiled.

"I will. Dad will be free soon. I promise." Jasmine said as she got up to leave and Laurel got up with her.

"I know." Laurel said with a smile as she watched her daughter go.


	19. Chapter 19

Ryan was surprised when he got a text from Jasmine saying that she'd uncancelled their reservation that night and to meet her at the restaurant at the time they'd discussed.

That was why he currently found himself standing outside Bruchetti's, waiting for his date to arrive.

"You clean up nice." Jasmine said as he turned around to see her standing there, her long blonde hair out of its usual ponytail and curled a bit at the bottom and she was wearing a bright blue dress that went down to her knees and just like always, she was wearing her emerald arrow necklace, which had been a gift from her dad.

"You look beautiful." Ryan said and Jasmine smiled.

"Thank you. But I am starting to get a bit chilly, so why don't we head inside." Jasmine said and Ryan nodded as they walked inside.

"Name?" the hostess asked.

"Reservation for Ghost?" Ryan asked, since Jasmine told him that she'd kept the reservation under his name.

"Ah yes, here we are, table for two, right this way." the hostess said as she showed Ryan and Jasmine to their table.

"Thank you." Jasmine said as they took their seats and Ryan looked at the menu.

"Okay, I did not realize this place was so pricey." Ryan said with a whistle.

"Relax, dinner's on me tonight. Least I could do for cancelling at the last minute." Jasmine said and Ryan sighed.

"You sure you can afford it?" Ryan asked.

"My mom's the DA and my dad was mayor before he was arrested. Besides, all the money my grandparents left me, I'll be fine." Jasmine said, since her mom had discovered that in anticipation of them losing QC, Robert Queen had set up several secret bank accounts that had millions of legal funds in them to make sure that the family could continue to provide for themselves. The only problem was that he'd died before he could tell anyone, which meant that until Laurel did some digging and found the records, which allowed her to provide Jasmine with a very comfortable lifestyle, though Jasmine sometimes felt like she did that to compensate for her father not being there.

"Right, I forget that you're loaded." Ryan said and Jasmine smiled.

"Hey, I promise, next time we'll go somewhere a bit more in your price range. I just wanted our first date to be nice." Jasmine said.

"No I get it and I'm glad, it's just, kind of awkward, having my date pay for me." Ryan said.

"Well then you can just not eat and we can swing by Big Belly Burger on the way home." Jasmine said.

"No, that's not what I meant." Ryan said as they both laughed.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Jasmine said.

"So, how you holding up?" Ryan asked.

"About what?" Jasmine asked, playing dumb.

"Come on, we all heard what Dagger said about your dad and I saw you cry. She really got to you didn't she?" Ryan asked.

"She did. For a time. I mean, my dad has killed people, I mean a lot of them deserved it, but still, I've never deluded myself into thinking he was a saint. But still, hearing her make cracks like that, it did get to me. I wish it didn't, but it did." Jasmine said.

"But you seem better now." Ryan noted.

"Yeah, my mom helped me realize that my dad isn't defined by all the bad stuff and neither am I. I started this crusade to honor him and get justice for him, but I think it's starting to evolve into something more now." Jasmine said.

"It is. You've seen the people in the Glades Jasmine, they have hope again, because of you." Ryan said.

"I know. But still, despite all the good we're doing, I don't think I'll be able to truly move past this until I accomplish what I set out to do. Free my father." Jasmine said.

"And we will. But for now, let's just enjoy our night. I think we can both agree that this is very overdue." Ryan said as their wine arrived.

"Through no fault of my own. I wasn't exactly subtle in letting you know I was attracted to you in high school." Jasmine said.

"We all make mistakes in school. Even you, the golden girl." Ryan said and Jasmine rolled her eyes at that old nickname.

"To a new relationship." Jasmine said as she raised her glass.

"To hopefully many more dates in the future." Ryan said as they clinked their glasses together and enjoyed their date.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is going to contain an extra shock and surprising secret about Dagger.**

* * *

The next day, Jasmine entered the bunker, clear headed.

"Hey, you sure you can handle talking to her again?" Felicity asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, yesterday, Dagger got into my head, but this time, she won't. There's nothing she can say to me that will actually work. I'm going to get her to talk. No matter how I have to do it." Jasmine said as she walked towards Dagger's cell.

* * *

"You seem surprised to see me here. You did lock me up." Dagger said as she saw Jasmine approach her.

"You know as well as I do that you could've escaped last night with ease and probably destroyed this place, but you didn't. Which means that bringing you is what you wanted in the first place. The question is, why did you want me to bring you here?" Jasmine asked her.

"Clever. Perhaps Mr. Wilson underestimated you." Dagger said.

"Why are you working with that monster?" Jasmine demanded.

"You call me a monster when you idolize a greater one." Dagger said.

"Don't try that trick on me again, I figured out your plan last night. My father may have been a monster at times, but at least everything he did, he did it because he was trying to help people. The monsters you idolize were only out for themselves." Jasmine said and Dagger looked impressed.

"I'm impressed, Grant said that you'd still be moping about getting in your head about your father." Dagger said.

"Enough. Why are you working with Grant Wilson? This between him and me." Jasmine said.

"No, this is a family matter. And my family will finally have justice when he's done with you." Dagger said.

"What do you mean family matter?" Jasmine asked.

"Perhaps my real name will shed some light on the subject. My name before I joined the Guild, was Rose. Rose Wilson." Dagger or rather, Rose said.

"Slade Wilson is your father to?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, he may have turned weak without the mirakuru in him, but my brother and I are strong. We will avenge him for everything Oliver Queen did to him. Putting him in prison was just the first step." Rose said.

"You're insane. Slade Wilson is a good man now. He and my father were close friends, I trust him with my life. Your father would be ashamed of you right now." Jasmine said.

"It's because of your father I never met him." Rose said, taking Jasmine aback.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"I am Grant's half-sister by our father. We have different mothers." Rose said.

"Who's your mom?" Jasmine asked.

"I believe you knew her as Isabel Rochev. After my mother was killed and my father was sent away, I was sent to an orphanage, but no one ever wanted me." Rose said and Jasmine sympathized for her.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Jasmine asked, getting on her guard again.

"Because before you are destroyed, I wanted you to know why. Your family destroyed mine." Rose said and Jasmine sighed.

"I can arrange for you to meet your dad." Jasmine said, much to Rose's surprise.

"After everything I've done to you, why would you do that?" Rose asked.

"Because every girl should meet their father and trust me, Slade has spent his life since he was cured of the Mirakuru, searching for his sons. If he'd known about you, he would've found you. But why didn't he know about you?" Jasmine asked.

"I was born during the early years of his dealings with my mom. She never told him she was pregnant with me and went to great lengths to him from knowing about me. I think she didn't want me to know what he'd become. Besides, your dad needed to believe she knew nothing of Slade. Keeping his daughter hidden ensured that." Rose said.

"If I arrange for your father to meet you, will you tell everything you know about Grant?" Jasmine asked.

"Depends on how the meeting goes." Rose said but Jasmine could tell that she'd found Rose's weakness. Her desire to meet her dad would be her undoing.

"Yes or no. The only way you'll meet your father is if you give me usable intel." Jasmine said.

"How about I give you some intel that while it won't tell you where he is now, but to prove I'm being genuine. After I meet my father, I'll tell you the rest." Rose said.

"Deal. What's the intel?" Jasmine asked.

"Grant's been trying to replicate the mirakuru. Wants to make sure he's truly like our dad so he can burn this city and everyone in it to the ground." Rose said.

"As much as I don't want to believe it, that does check out, every time I've encountered your brother in the past, he's been raiding chemicals, but I didn't know for what purpose. Now I do. I'll see if I can get ahold of your dad, get him to come here." Jasmine said as she moved to leave.

"Once I meet him, I'll tell you everything I know about Grant." Rose said.

"I know. But don't make me regret this." Jasmine said as he walked out.


	21. Chapter 21

**First off, I'm just curious, who wants Rose to join the team, after all, the daughters of the Green Arrow and Deathstroke together might be cool. And also, an old favorite of mine will be returning in this chapter.**

* * *

"Jasmine, are you sure about this?" Ryan asked his girlfriend.

"Felicity ran Rose's DNA up against a sample of Slade's and confirmed her story. She is his daughter. And considering that if we do this for her, she'll tell us everything she knows about Grant, it's worth it, besides, her request isn't that unreasonable." Jasmine said as the elevator doors opened a very familiar man walked out

"Much nicer than any of your old man's lairs, I'll tell you that." Slade Wilson said with a grin as Jasmine smiled at him.

"Slade, thank you for coming on such short notice." Jasmine said, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure. I thought there was only one child in my life I didn't know about, but it turns out there are two of them." Slade said.

"So, you and Isabel Rochev? I don't see it." Jasmine said.

"Well I wasn't exactly in my right mind back then. I don't know what your dad's excuse is." Slade said with a chuckle as Jasmine grimaced.

"Please, I get nightmares from thinking about my parents doing that, I really do not need the image of dad with another woman either." Jasmine said.

"Of course. But anyways, where's Rose?" Slade asked.

"I'll lead you to her cell." Jasmine said as they began to walk.

"Cell?" Slade asked.

"It's just a precaution. Once I get what I need from her, she's free to go." Jasmine assured him.

"No, I'm surprised that she hasn't escaped yet." Slade said.

"Yeah, so are we." Ryan said.

"And you are?" Slade asked.

"Oh Slade, this is my boyfriend and teammate Ryan Ghost. He's the only person on the team who isn't related to or was a member of my dad's team." Jasmine said.

"Really, okay then. Now, let me see my daughter." Slade said and Jasmine nodded as he led her back to the cell Rose was being held in.

* * *

"Here she is." Jasmine said as she approached Rose's cell, Slade in tow.

"Wow, she looks so much like her mother. I'm surprised Ms. Smoak never made the connection." Slade said.

"Well to be fair, there were no records of Isabel having a child, legitimate or otherwise." Jasmine said.

"True." Slade said.

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here." Rose said as she turned to face them and she had a little gasp when she saw her father standing on the other side of the bars.

"You know, for once I'd like to meet one of my children when they aren't inside a prison cell." Slade said.

"Yeah well, maybe if you'd been around I would've chosen a different path." Rose said.

"Blame your mother for that one. She's the one who kept you a secret from me. Had I know you existed, once I was clear of the Mirakuru I would've searched for you. Just like I've been your brothers." Slade said.

"Speaking of which Rose, we had a deal. In exchange for meeting your father, you promised to tell me everything you know about Grant." Jasmine said.

"Open the cell first." Rose said.

"That wasn't our deal. I need reassurance that you'll uphold your end of the deal. Once you give me what I need, then I'll let you out." Jasmine said, but Slade held up his hand.

"Let me talk to her. Father to daughter." Slade said and Jasmine nodded.

"See if you can talk some sense into her while you're at it." Jasmine said as she left them alone.

"Okay, it's just you and me now." Slade said.

"You're really going to let her keep me in here?" Rose asked.

"I think we both know that you could've escaped before now if you wanted to. So tell me, why are you trying to kill Jasmine Queen. She's done nothing to you. If anything, she's shown you more kindness than you deserve." Slade said.

"Her family took everything from mine. Her grandfather led my mom on and then left her with nothing and then her father destroyed your life. I want justice." Rose said.

"This isn't justice you're talking about. It's vengeance for something that doesn't even concern you. You're just like your brothers, except you've inherited your mother's selfishness and delusions. Even when influenced by the Mirakuru, I don't know what I saw in her, but it's clear you should not have grown up with her, for even after her death, she still lives on through your actions." Slade said.

"That's a good thing right." Rose asked, though now she seemed a bit uncertain.

"No, your mother was a horrible woman, she deserved what she got. And as for me, well my fate was far kinder than I deserve. Oliver Queen should've killed me for killing his mother. But he didn't. Instead he chose to let me live and forgive me for things for worse then he ever did to me and I've forgiven him for it as well. He's a good man who's suffering for no reason. If any part of you is my child, then surely, you have to know deep down that what you're doing now is wrong. Tell Jasmine what you know. The reason she wears that hood is the same reason her father did. She's trying to right the wrongs of her family. Perhaps you can be the one who does the same for ours." Slade said trying to get through to at least one of his children.

"How would I do that?" Rose asked.

"You start by doing the right thing. Please Rose, history already sees our family as monsters because of me and your brothers. Be the one who redeems us." Slade said.

"Okay. First, give Jasmine this." Rose said as she reached into her bust and pulled out a flash drive.

"What's this?" Slade asked as he took the drive his daughter was holding out to him.

"Everything I know about Grant's operations and his plans are this drive. I'm not sure if anything on here will be enough to help Jasmine exonerate her father, but it's a start." Rose said.

"If it's as good as you say, I'm sure Jasmine will release you." Slade said as he began to walk away.

"Thank you." Rose said.

"For what?" Slade asked, turning back to her.

"For being a good dad." Rose said simply and Slade actually smiled at the sound of that as he headed towards the main room.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm thinking about bringing William in soon, since yes Oliver still had his affair with Samantha, but anyways, what do want his relationship with Jasmine to be like? Should they be close siblings or estranged. I've already got a way I'm leaning towards, but I want your opinions.**

* * *

"Well, does this all track?" Jasmine asked Felicity as she went over the data on the drive Slade had gotten from Rose.

"Yeah, I mean we got everything. Plans for the Mirakuru, records of previous attacks, several of which line up with your past encounters with Grant Wilson and wait, I don't believe this." Felicity said, her eyes widening as she read the data.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked.

"I think we might have the key to getting Oliver out of prison." Felicity said as she opened the file for Jasmine to read.

"This is a confession. Wilson actually planned out everything and typed it out. Talk about overconfidence. Rose must've had to do a lot of digging to get this. Add this to the rest of the data we have and I can get my dad out of prison." Jasmine said eagerly.

"Exactly. I'll send this to your mom, see if it's enough to get your dad out." Felicity said.

"In the meantime, what about a location?" Jasmine asked.

"It looks like the reason Grant's here is to begin some kind of campaign to do what Ricardo Diaz did and take over the city." Felicity said.

"He's not going to get it. This city is my home and I intend to fight for it. I've spent the past 5 years turning myself into what I needed to in order to protect it." Jasmine said.

"Still, even with all this data, we don't know where Grant is based. It could be anywhere." Zoe pointed out.

"I know where he is." Rose said as she walked up to them.

"So, you finally let yourself out of your cage." Jasmine said.

"Grant was always just a means to an end. While I did believe in his cause at first, I realized that he was a monster and I used him, just so I could finally find out if my dad really was the monster both he and Joe saw him as. And he's not. He told me that I could be the one to right the wrongs of our family." Rose said, since Slade had left the bunker to search the city for any trace of Grant.

"My grandfather told my dad the same thing. We're not defined by our family's pasts, but we can make a better mark in the future. Where is he?" Jasmine asked.

"He's using dock 19 as a staging area for his attack. I didn't tell my dad because I knew that the moment Grant saw him, he'd know I'd played him and we'd lose the element of surprise." Rose said.

"We?" Ryan asked.

"She's right. We can't get into that compound unnoticed. But Grant trusts Rose right now. We can use that to infiltrate his base without drawing suspicion, making it look like she captured us, we can launch a surprise attack and end him, once and for all." Jasmine said and both Ryan and Zoe sighed and nodded.

"You'll need to go radio silent to keep Grant from tracking the signal. We can't let him know." Rose said.

"So, does this mean you're joining the team?" Jasmine asked.

"If you'll have me." Rose said.

"Keep us alive tonight and you're welcome to join." Jasmine said and Rose nodded in understanding.

"Go, I'll keep working on this evidence, I'll let you know if it turns into anything else." Felicity said and Jasmine nodded as suddenly, a breach opened and box came flying through before closing again.

"Huh, Cisco's getting faster." Jasmine said.

"What is that?" Zoe asked.

"It's your new suit. If you're gonna be a member of the team, then you need a real costume." Jasmine said, handing Zoe the box.

"Can't wait to try it out." Zoe said.

"Let's suit up." Jasmine said as all of them moved to suit up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Spoiler alert, Zoe's suit in this story is the same one her grown up self wore in the flash forwards of Arrow season 7.**

* * *

"So, what exactly is our plan?" Ryan asked Jasmine as they all gathered in the command center part of the bunker, him, Jasmine, Zoe and Rose all geared up, though Rose was still wearing her Thanatos Guild gear.

"This." Jasmine said as she tapped a button on her bow, causing it to shrink down in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked.

"The best way for us to get inside Grant's compound is to make it look like we're Rose's prisoners. Hopefully it will help us take them by surprise." Jasmine said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Felicity asked.

"No, but we don't have any other options. This is our best bet at getting in without wasting all our ammo in one take." Jasmine said.

"Actually, there might be a better way." Rose said.

"What do you mean?"

"I might be good, but I doubt Grant thinks I can capture all three of you by myself and he's right about that. Bringing in all three of you might look even more suspicious. It would be better if I brought back one prisoner, since that would be more believable." Rose said.

"So you want Jasmine to go in alone. No way." Ryan said.

"I can handle myself and I'll have Rose with me." Jasmine said.

"Yes, but you didn't let me finish. There might be a better way for Ryan and Zoe to infiltrate the compound." Rose said.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"I believe that Argus has developed technology called image inducers." Rose said, looking to Felicity, who caught on.

"She's right, if we can convince Lyla to let us borrow some, Ryan and Zoe could get in unnoticed, since Rose, you could tell them how to get in and everything while you and Jasmine go in through the front door." Felicity said.

"Yes, I can program them to make Ryan and Zoe looked like members of Grant's little army and then they can use that to get in unnoticed, allowing them to infiltrate and destroy any stores of Mirakuru that they have and also give us an advantage." Rose confirmed.

"I'll call Lyla. She said that Argus resources were at our disposal, hopefully that will still apply to this." Jasmine said as she pulled out her phone to make the call.

* * *

Grant Wilson was currently examining some blueprints for one of his targets in the city when suddenly one of his troops entered the room.

"What is it?" Grant demanded.

"Forgive me, but your sister has returned and she's brought a guest." The trooper said and Grant grinned.

"Very well. Let's see if my little sister was actually able to do what I asked of her." Grant said with a grin as he walked out of his office to see his sister standing at the entrance to the compound, with none other then Jasmine Queen at her mercy, her hood down and her face beaten.

"What happened to her?" Grant asked.

"She put up a fight. I got the best of her though." Rose said smugly.

"Any weapons on her?" Grant asked.

"I left them discarded at the sight of our battle. I didn't want to risk her finding something she could use to free herself." Rose said, since Jasmine did not have her bow or quiver on her.

"Smart move. I really did underestimate you sister. Maybe you're not a disappointment after all." Grant said as Rose had to stop herself from gritting her teeth at that.

"Hello my old enemy." Grant said as he knelt down to Jasmine's level.

"Burn in hell you monster." Jasmine spat out angrily.

"I see we've skipped straight ahead to the insults huh." Grant said.

"You framed my father." Jasmine said.

"So, you finally figured it out huh. I was beginning to wonder if anyone would. Yes, I was the one who killed Seth Rangers. I was the one who set it all up so your father would take the fall. I made sure to kill him in a way to make sure that no one would be able to tell the real source of death and then shot him as he died to make it look convincing." Grant gloated.

"You actually just gave away all the details of your plan to frame my dad?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, why?" Grant asked.

"No reason. Just needed to make sure I knew I was going to kill the right bastard for that." Jasmine said with a grin.

"You kill me. You've had plenty of chances to do so before and yet you never have." Grant said.

"Well, before I just wasn't properly motivated. Now I am." Jasmine said, causing Grant to laugh.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that when you're in chains, no weapons of any kind." Grant asked.

"Well, actually." Jasmine said, right as there was an explosion.

"What?" Grant asked, as he turned over to where he had his lab set up and saw it up in flames and two of his guards were walking towards him.

"What are you two doing, put out that fire before it torches the serum." Grant snapped.

"Yeah, that's the thing." one of the guards said as they both tapped their foreheads and suddenly, the appearance of guards disappeared and revealed themselves to be Sentinel and Black Canary.

"A trick." Grant realized.

"In more ways than one." Rose said as she released released Jasmine from the shackles and Jasmine then turned off her own image inducer, revealing that not only was she not hurt at all, she still have all her gear on her.

"You traitor." Grant said.

"Get used to it. Overwatch, did you get it?" Green Arrow asked over the comms.

"Yep, I've just sent the recording of Grant's confession to your mom." Felicity confirmed.

"Great, then let's get this over with." Jasmine said as she raised her bow as they were surrounded by thugs.

"You guys deal with the thugs, WIlson is mine." Green Arrow said as they nodded and the battle began.

* * *

 **I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story. What do you guys think? It will impact how the fight goes in the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

Grant had to dodge quickly to avoid being hit by one of Green Arrow's arrows.

"I suppose this is what it always comes down to. Green Arrow vs. Deathstroke." Grant said.

"You're no Deathstroke. You're just a pale imitation." Green Arrow said as she launched forward and brought her bow down, only for it to clash against Grant's sword.

"And you're no Green Arrow." Grant snarled as he pushed her back.

"Really, because I beg to differ." Green Arrow said as she fired an arrow directly at Grant, who caught it, only for it to literally blow up in his face, sending him flying backwards.

"That's clever. However, thanks for giving an opportunity to grab this." Grant said as he pulled out a very familiar looking helmet.

"See you're really going for your dad's look." Green Arrow said as she watched Grant place a silver and black Deathstroke helmet on his head.

"You're one to talk." Deathstroke said.

"You sure you want to do this?" Green Arrow asked.

"Every other time we've fought you've only lived because you escaped. This time, you won't." Deathstroke said.

"I don't think so. This time, things will end differently." Green Arrow said as they began fighting, bow on blade, just like their fathers had fought years ago.

* * *

"You know, you can be very convincing at betraying us." Sentinel said to Rose, who just smiled as she took down some more thugs as Sentinel shot some more down as Black Canary used her sonic cry to send more guys flying.

"Tell me something I don't know." Rose said with a grin.

"Overwatch, how many more of these guys are there?" Black Canary asked.

"According to thermal imaging you should be moving the majority of them and someone triggered the silent alarm because the SCPD is on their way now. I've already called Dinah, but there isn't much more she can to buy you time." Overwatch said.

"Copy that. Warn Green Arrow." Sentinel said as they resumed the fight.

"Will do." Overwatch said.

* * *

This fight was going much differently than all of Jasmine's other encounters with Grant. This time, she had him on the ropes and she was pushing every advantage she could get on him.

She moved with almost speedster level speed, exaggerating of course, but she kept dealing a rapid number of strikes to Deathstroke, every time he raised his sword to block her bow, she landed a punch in his gut. Every move he tried, she countered and while he did get a few hits in, Green Arrow could tell that due to the amount of gear he was wearing, he was significantly much more weighed down then she was, causing him to move slower than her until she finally managed to get a lucky shot in, sending him flying back into a column.

"It's over." Green Arrow said as she smacked the sword out of Grant's hands and then fired a cable arrow to to ensnare him to the column.

"It is not over." Deathstroke said as he tried to get free.

"Yes it is. You made one crucial mistake in your game plan. You trusted Rose simply because she was your sister. And it's because of that we were able to not only bring you, but get my father out of prison. We recorded your little confession and turned it over to the SCPD. You're done." Green Arrow growled.

"Not yet. I still have plans." Grant said.

"The mirakuru is gone. We destroyed your supply of it here." Green Arrow said.

"Yes, you did." Deathstroke agreed.

"Why do you still sound so smug." Green Arrow demanded.

"Because the games, have only just begun." Grant said.

"Enough. You wanna be like your father so badly, let me help." Green Arrow said as she fired her arrow and it landed directly in Grant's right eye.

She could tell that his helmet stopped the arrow from going far enough to kill him, but it would definitely damaged his eye so bad he'd need an eyepatch.

"This still is not over." Deathstroke said through the pain as he managed to push a button on his glove that caused a small explosion, forcing Green Arrow to look away from him. When she could see again, she found he was gone and she could here the sirens of the squad cars blaring as they approached.

"What do we do now boss?" Sentinel asked her.

"We move out. Let the police handle things from here." Green Arrow said to her teammates, who then nodded as they headed out.


	25. Chapter 25

"Well, this wasn't a loss, but I don't think we can necessarily count it up as a win either. After all, Grant Wilson did escape." Jasmine said as she, Felicity, Ryan, Zoe and Rose gathered in the bunker.

"True, but Jasmine, we destroyed his stockpile of Mirakuru, took out his army and got a confession out of him for framing your dad. In my book, that's a win." Felicity said.

"Maybe, but still, something about this just doesn't feel right." Jasmine said.

"Maybe you're overthinking it." Ryan said.

"Maybe." Jasmine agreed, right as her phone rang and when she saw it was her mom, Jasmine immediately took the call, heading away from the rest of the group.

"You think that Wilson is gone for good?" Ryan asked Rose.

"Hard to say. If there's one thing I've learned about the men in my family over the years it's that they are surprisingly resilient." Rose said as Jasmine rejoined them, a huge smile on her face.

"Well, is it good news?" Felicity asked, knowing what that call had been about.

"Yeah. It was. Grant gave all the right details and topping that confession with the rest of the evidence we found, the judge had no choice but to accept it." Jasmine said smiling.

"Ollie's coming home?" Felicity asked and Jasmine nodded as she hugged her.

"When is he getting out?" Ryan asked, knowing how important this was to her.

"Tomorrow morning. It's too late to have him released tonight. I'm meeting my mom at Iron Heights in the morning to get him." Jasmine said.

"I need to call John, Sara, everyone. This warrants a party." Felicity said.

"Mom's already started decorating her loft for one now. I swear she sounded happier than I've heard her in a long time." Jasmine said with a grin.

"Is William gonna be there?" Zoe asked of Jasmine's half brother.

"That depends on if his boss let's him out of work for it." Jasmine said, looking at Felicity, since William had gone to work for Felicity's new company, Smoak Technologies and he'd actually heading up their new research and development division in Coast City, since William was a genius, something Jasmine and Laurel had always said he got from his mother, not from Oliver.

"He's already coming here tomorrow anyways, I'll give him the whole weekend off if necessary." Felicity said.

"Good. I just can't believe that my dad is finally coming home." Jasmine said with a grin.

* * *

The next morning, Jasmine and Laurel were standing outside Iron Heights prison as they heard a buzz and the gate opened and they both smiled as the watched Oliver Queen walk out, a free man.

"Ollie." Laurel said with a teary smile as she walked up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." Laurel said.

"You were always with me." Oliver said as they kissed passionately.

When they broke apart, Oliver turned to his daughter, who was smiling at him.

"And I hear that you're the one I have to thank for clearing my name." Oliver said as Jasmine walked up to him.

"Well, someone had to do it." Jasmine said and Oliver smiled as he hugged his daughter tightly and felt her gently cry tears of joy as she got to touch her father again.

"It's okay Jasmine. I'm back." Oliver said.

"I know, I just can't believe it." Jasmine said with a smile.

"So Ollie, what do you say we get out of here." Laurel said and Oliver smiled.

"Let's go." Oliver said as Laurel led him to her car.

"I'll meet you guys back at the loft." Jasmine said, since she'd brought her own car to the prison.

"See you there." Oliver said with a smile, since he was finally back with his family.


	26. Chapter 26

**Last chapter of Jasmine's Crusade, I'll start working on the sequel as soon as I can.**

* * *

"Come on Ollie." Laurel said, practically dragging her husband down the hall until they arrived at her, or rather their loft, Jasmine close behind them.

"What's the rush?" Oliver asked, though he had an idea as Laurel opened the door and as he expected, John, Lyla, Felicity, Thea, Roy, Curtis, Rene, Dinah, Zoe, JJ, William, Ryan, Sara and Ava were all standing there, all of them shouting "Welcome home."

Oliver smiled as his friends and family surrounded him, starting with hugging William.

"Welcome home dad." William said as he hugged him.

"Thank you son." Oliver said as he moved on, Jasmine smiling as she watched her dad look happier than he had in a long time.

* * *

After the cake had been cut and champagne had been handed out, Oliver decided to call a toast.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you guys for doing this. It has been a long time since I've been able to genuinely smile. And aside from my wife who has been very supportive ever since my arrest, raising our daughter alone, sticking by my side throughout all of this," Oliver said, smiling at Laurel, who smiled back at him, "there is one other person I feel I need to thank for this. My daughter." Oliver said and Jasmine smiled at him.

"Jasmine, you went above and beyond anything I ever expected from you and you've made it clear that the legacy is in good hands. That is why I've decided to officially retire as the Green Arrow." Oliver said, much to their surprise.

"You serious." John asked.

"Completely. My days of fighting are over, I'm actually hoping to live a peaceful life now. But Jasmine, you've proven you deserve to wear that hood. That is why I'm officially passing on the torch to you." Oliver said and Jasmine was stunned by that.

"The whole reason I became the Green Arrow was to get you out of prison. I don't know what I'm going to do now." Jasmine said.

"Protect the city. And I know that you can be a better hero then I ever was." Oliver said, bringing tears to his daughter's eyes.

"I'll make you proud dad." Jasmine said and Oliver smiled.

"I know you will. But I would like to teach you a thing or two." Oliver said.

"I've always wanted that." Jasmine assured him and Oliver smiled as he hugged her.

"Jasmine, can I talk to you for a second?" William asked his little sister, who nodded.

"What's up?" Jasmine asked.

"I just thought you should know that Felicity and I were talking about me moving back to Star City to work for Smoak Tech's home base." William said.

"Really that's great. I've missed you Will. Even before I left." Jasmine said, since after Oliver had been arrested, William had really stepped up in the father role to her.

"Well, her working on your team had kind of put her behind at Smoak Tech, so I was hoping I could take her place on the team." William asked and Jasmine nearly squealed.

"Yes. Of course you can. You'll need a code name though." Jasmine said.

"What else is new." William asked and Jasmine rolled her eyes and despite the fact that she finally had her family back, she couldn't help but worry a bit. Grant Wilson was still out there somewhere. Question was, when would she have to face him again.

* * *

 _Unknown location outside Star City_

Grant Wilson was currently recuperating under the care of a doctor, a bandage covering what remained of his eye.

"You sure you don't want me to give you a cybernetic eye?' the doctor asked.

"No, I rather like this look on me. Besides, I don't need an eye. What I need is my strength. Is it ready?" Grant asked.

"I think I've managed to recreate the serum, but I can't tell for sure without testing it. It could end up killing you." the doctor warned.

"Or it could make me stronger than I ever dreamed. Do it. Now." Grant said and the doctor gulped nervously before poking the syringe into Grant's arm and injecting him with the drug.

For a second Grant began to seize and pulse heavily, but once it past, he grinned.

"The mirakuru worked doc. I feel stronger than ever." Grant said as he rose off the table before looking at a picture of his greatest enemy.

"Enjoy the time you have left Jasmine Queen. While you still can." Grant said, already beginning to plan his return to Star City.

* * *

 **I'm so glad you all liked this story and I will be posting the sequel soon, since there is still so much more for Jasmine and her team to accomplish.**


End file.
